Strong Ties Can't Be Broken
by donna79
Summary: With a baby coming, one toddler and a pre teen daughter Tristan is at his breaking point. Things aren't going as planned. Hilarity ensues. This is the sequel to Second Chances.
1. Please Lord, Make it Stop

Story Title: Strong Ties Can't Be Broken

Summary: With a baby coming, one toddler, and a pre- teen daughter Tristan is at his breaking point. Things aren't

going as planned. Hilarity ensues. This is the sequel to Second Chances.

Pairing: Rory/Tristan, Lorelai/Luke, and Jess/Cory.

Rory was passed being tired. There were so many things to do and so little time to do them in. Tristan was helping in any way

that he could. But he wasn't always there. Maddie was pulling her own weight plus helping take care of her brother. Jake

didn't make things easy for any of them. He was only two. Who holds a toddler accountable for their actions? He didn't

know any better.

With Rory being home by herself for a good part of the day Jake and the dog made her their primary target. It was like the

two of the conspired together to torture her. She was cleaning up Jake's latest mess when Maddie walked through the front

door. She dropped her book bag and walked down the hall to help Rory up.

"Bless you."

"What happened?"

"Your brother smeared his lunch all over the wall in the kitchen. While I was cleaning that, he somehow got into your dad's

whiteout. I should have put the gate up." Rory said frowning at the white glob smeared on the hardwood floor.

"I'll take care of this. Where's Jake now?"

"I put him down for a nap."

"And Jack?"

"In the kitchen licking what I didn't clean up from off the floor probably." Rory said with a sigh.

"Go sit down mom. I've got this."

Rory gave her a grateful smile before walking down the hall. She wasn't complaining; she loved her little boy, even if she didn't

always like the dog. But if she weren't nine months pregnant maybe she wouldn't feel like she wasn't pulling her own weight.

The phone rang pulling her from her thoughts. She reached over the back of the couch to pull it off of its receiver when Maddie

came into the room. Rory sat down gingerly on the couch before turning the phone on.

"Hello?"

"You really need to think of a cool nickname for your house."

"Hey mom."

"Hey hon. How ya doin'?"

"Okay I guess. I'm just counting down the days before I have this kid."

"How many more?"

"Fourteen days."

"Well you're the one who decided that you wanted Jake to have a baby brother."

"What was I thinking? I could have waited."

"Yes, but it's a little late for that now."

"When are you coming?"

"I'll be there next week; with your brothers in tow."

"Great. I miss them."

"Just be glad that they know not to cause trouble."

"Luke retrained them?"

"Yes, he foiled my diabolical scheme. Can you believe that?"

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Tristan isn't home yet?"

"No, he's in court today, than he has another case to get ready for. He won't be home until at least ten."

"But Maddie's there right?"

"Yes, my eleven year old savoir is here."

"Give her a hug and a kiss for me. Tell her to look after my baby and grandson."

"Yeah? Well your baby looks like she's about ready to pop." Rory said affectionately rubbing her belly.

"I don't care how many babies you have. You'll always be my oldest baby."

Rory smiled knowing that her mom meant it. It helped that her mom would be there in a few days to help. It would be a little

crowded, and the boys would be sharing a room with Jake, but Rory didn't think that they would mind.

She hung up a few minutes later once she heard Jake calling for her. She struggled to get up from the couch and waddled down

the hall. She checked on Maddie before continuing down the hall. Maddie looked up from her homework as Rory passed.

They smiled at each other before Rory stopped at Jake's door.

"Momma." Jake said with a smile.

"Hi baby." Rory said affectionately.

"Adie?" Jake said patting her belly as she picked him up.

"Yes, Aiden is still in there." She said with a nod.

Rory put Jake down and he took off like a rocket. He could be heard in the bathroom as Rory walked back down the hall.

He came to sit next to Rory as she turned on the TV.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Uh huh." He said with a nod.

She kissed his forehead before running her fingers through his blond hair. He got lost in the adventures of Winnie the Pooh and

all of his friends while Rory worked on something for work. Did she really think she could handle work and two kids under

the age of three? Megan made it look so easy, while she was at her wits end. Tristan knew that she was stressed and she

knew he was too, but there wasn't much that could be done until after the baby was born.

She noticed the dog sitting on his haunches in front of her. He was just looking for the right moment when she wasn't paying

attention to jump up on the couch.

"Don't even think about it." She said giving him a warning glare.

Jack laid down resting his head on his front paws by her feet. She went back to work hearing Maddie in the kitchen.

"Mads?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't making dinner are you?"

"I was about to." She said sticking her head out the door.

"You shouldn't be making dinner. You know your dad said you were too young. I'll order pizza." Rory said saving what she

had on her computer.

She ordered the pizza on-line since Maddie was on the phone. Maddie had a lot of responsibility for an eleven year old. More

than Rory had had at that age; then again Rory had been an only child at the time. She had been meaning to talk to Tristan

about easing up on her. He expected too much of her, and yet he still treated like the six year old Rory had met almost five

years ago.

Keys could be heard jingling in the door and Jack and Jake ran towards it.

"Daddy!" Jake said wrapping his arms around Tristan's legs.

"Hey you." Tristan said picking Jake up with one arm and rubbing Jack behind the ears with his free hand.

"Hey dad." Maddie called from her room.

"Are you on the phone?"

"Yes." She said innocently.

"She just got on it." Rory said defending her.

Tristan gave her a playful look before plopping down next to her.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked jokingly.

"No one's, I'm Switzerland. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah mom." Jake said copying Tristan.

The fact that Jake looked exactly like Tristan didn't help things. They always ganged up on her thinking that if they were cute

she would let things slide. It worked, but not always. This time it did.

"Did you take anything out for me to make for dinner?"

"No. Seeing as I didn't think you'd be home before nine. I ordered pizza; I'm too tired to cook."

"That works. When was the last time Jack went outside?" He asked noticing the dog sitting by the front door.

"A couple of hours ago."

"I'll take him out."

"Hurry, dinner should be here soon."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Tristan said putting his coat on.

Jake headed down the hall once Tristan shut the door. Rory didn't think anything of it until she didn't hear anything after a few

minutes.

"Jake?"

Nothing.

"Jacob?"

Still nothing.

Rory sighed before pushing herself off the couch. She rubbed her back as she made her way down the hall. Jake wasn't with

Maddie so she checked in his room. He wasn't there either.

"Jacob Dylan Dugray, this is not funny."

Maddie stood in her doorway watching as Rory stopped outside of her and Tristan's room. Jake stood in the middle of

Tristan's closet with a tie hung loosely around his neck and a pair of Tristan's shoes on his feet.

"Aww, honey." Rory said with a smile.

She made her way into the room to pick him up. He gave her a devious smile that always reminded her of Tristan. The shoes

fell off as the front door opened.

"Ror?" Tristan called from the living room.

"In the bedroom."

"Pizza's here."

"Let's get the shoes back on. Then we'll go show daddy."

Jake nodded his head with a smile. It was times like this when Rory was content with the craziness that was their lives. It

wasn't meant for everyone. They tripped and stumbled. But the four of them always got back up. Soon it would be five, and

that was fine with her. Mishaps, wrong turns, and speed bumps included.


	2. The Dog Runs The House

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't even own any of the seasons. Sorry.

The damn dog had somehow gotten into bed with them in the middle of the night. Tristan tried to shove Jack off of the bed but

all he managed to do was wake up Rory.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Jack off of the bed." Tristan said with a grunt.

"Is he bothering you?" Rory asked rubbing her eyes.

"I can't get up. He's on my legs." He whined.

"You're such a baby." Rory said rolling her eyes.

Jack finally woke up as Rory started to move her feet. He got the hint and moved to the end of the bed.

"Of course you'll move for her." Tristan said before throwing his arms up in frustration.

"He needs to be taken out." Rory said before getting up.

"Why cant-"

"Maddie already left for school. And I don't think Jake can handle him."

He watched Rory walk out of the room before glaring at the dog.

"You hate me don't you?"

When the dog sighed Tristan shook his head. There was no use putting off what needed to be done. He threw his legs over

the side of the bed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Jack jumped down and trotted out of the room giving Tristan enough

time to throw on a sweatshirt and his tennis shoes. Rory was in Jake's room getting him dressed as Tristan stopped at the

door.

"I'll be right back, I'll bring breakfast back with me."

"I'll put on a pot of coffee." Rory said once she had pulled Jake's shirt over his head.

Jack sat next to the front door patiently waiting for Tristan to grab his leash. Tristan knew that Jack hated wearing it, but he

wasn't about to break the law and let the dog run free. He'd take down everyone in his path if that happened.

Tristan had just stepped out the door when Jack decided he wanted to take his time. The frigid air whipped around them but

Jack felt the need to stop at every fire hydrant and pee. They stopped at a corner waiting to cross the street when a woman

with a Chihuahua in her purse growled down at Jack. Tristan pulled hard on the leash warning Jack not to do anything. The

crosswalk changed and Tristan nudged Jack forward. The dog obeyed making Tristan appreciate that he was willing to work

him just this once.

Tristan stopped at a newsstand to pick up a New York Times and Daily News before stopping at Rory's favorite bakery. A

young girl who worked there offered to watch Jack while Tristan went inside to place his order. That was how it usually went.

He would place and pay for the order while someone held onto Jack outside. Then someone would bring the bag of food

outside to him. He was always grateful and always made sure to leave a big tip in the tip jar when he went in.

Food in one hand and Jack's leash in the other Tristan steered them back home. Ten minutes later he was walking through the

loft door and was greeted by the smell of coffee.

"You're just in time." Rory said coming out of the kitchen carrying a mug.

She handed it to him and took the bag of food from him while he went to check on Jake. Jake was a good kid. Tristan blamed

the dog for a lot of the trouble his son got into. He had tried to talk Rory into hiring a Nanny once the baby was born but she

wouldn't listen. She figured if she was going to be home why should someone else watch after the boys? She had never really

liked the idea of nannies anyway.

He had dropped the discussion after the second time. He couldn't blame her; he'd had five different nannies until he was

thirteen. And the last one left because Tristan had tried to put the moves on her. He wasn't proud of the person he had been

when he was a teenager. He was going to make sure that his kids didn't make the same mistakes he had.

He knew Rory working from home while taking care of two kids under the age of three was going to be hard. He was hoping

to talk her into hiring a cleaning lady so that would be one thing that they wouldn't have to worry about. There were serious

adjustments that needed to be made before the baby came.

AN: Can't you tell Jack is based on Marley from Marley and Me? I just love that movie. I know this chapter is

on the short side. But I'm having problems with my wrist and it's starting to bother me. That a sign that I need to

call it a day. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Better Late Than Early

Disclaimer: Although I do own a handful of characters in this chapter I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its

characters. Sorry.

Lorelai and the boys arrived in typical Lorelai fashion. She had Rory settled on the couch while she attempted to make dinner.

The boys could be heard in Jake's room. The laughter and excited chatter were a nice change from the tense friction from a few days before.

Tristan sat next to Rory with his head rested on the back of the couch. He had tried to help Lorelai in the kitchen; but she had chased him out with a meat cleaver. Maddie sat on the floor next to the couch doing her homework.

The three of them had been relieved of their responsibilities as soon as Lorelai got there.

"The three of you need a break. Let me take care of Jake."

"What about the boys?"

"I can handle them too."

"You're sure?" Tristan asked looking skeptical.

"Do I have to kick you out of the loft before you get it? I've got this. I run an Inn. I'm used to taking care of people's needs."

"You have a point." Tristan said nodding his head.

They'd had that conversation half an hour ago and she hadn't had any problems. Even Jack was content to lie at Tristan's feet without wanting to jump on the couch.

Jake came into the room followed by Landon. Jake lay next to Jack using him as a pillow. Landon came to sit at Rory's feet leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Where's J?"

"He fell asleep." Landon said before opening a book.

Rory smiled down at him knowing he liked looking after his younger brother and nephew. Even if JJ was only five minutes younger and he had been four years old when Jake was born he was like a third parent to them. Lorelai said

even though he was only seven he was exactly like Rory.

XXXX

The day of Rory's baby shower started with a jolt. She bolted upright in bed. The dog stared at her with his beady eyes. She raked a hand through her hair with a sigh. Tristan turned over in bed with a grunt. Jack lay across Rory's

stomach looking from Rory to Tristan.

"Get the devil dog down."

"Down Jack." Tristan said sternly before shoving the dog off of Rory.

Rory rubbed her stomach with a wince.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but that really hurt." She said falling back against the pillows.

"I'll go put him in the laundry room."

Rory nodded as she closed her eyes. She knew it was more than Jack jumping on her that was the matter. The baby was starting his transition so that he would be ready for when Rory went into labor, a week and a half early.

She let out a deep sigh before getting out of bed. She passed JJ in the hall on her way to the living room. She gingerly sat down on the couch hoping to downplay the pain. She didn't want everyone to worry about her.

She knew the transition process could take hours or possibly days. So she didn't know what she was in for. Megan walked out of the kitchen with her youngest daughter on her hip. Makensie was a lot like Jake in some ways. They

were both two year old balls of energy. Amy was five and more like Billy. Makensie reached for Rory but she didn't notice. Megan gave her a worried look before going to look for Tristan. She found him in Jake's room with the boys.

"Do you know what's wrong with Rory?"

"Jack jumped on her stomach earlier. Is she still in pain?"

"I think so."

"She said she was fine." He said with a sigh.

Tristan left the boys with Megan while he went to check on Rory. He stood in the living room archway watching her. She rubbed her stomach with a pained expression.

"Rory?"

"I'm fine." She said giving him a forced smile.

"Don't lie to me."

"You can't tell anyone else."

"Is it serious?"

"The baby's moving around a lot. I think he's getting ready for when I go into labor."

"But you're not due for another week and a half."

"Tell that to the baby." She said wincing.

"How bad is it?"

"He's kicking me in the ribs. Other than that it's not so bad."

"Can you handle it?"

"I'll let you know if it gets worse."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Because I can take you to the hospital if you want."

"I don't want to scare anyone. I'll wait it out. If it's get worse I'll tell you."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Did I see Cory bring cookies in with her when she came in?"

"They're for later. But I think I can get you a couple."

"And a glass of milk?"

"With milk." He said before walking into the kitchen.

He came back a minute later with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He sat the plate on Rory's stomach and the milk on the table beside her.

"Are you saying that I'm as big as a table?"

"I like you this way." He said before brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm doing better. He finally settled down."

"Good. I'll come and check on you in a little while then." He said before kissing her forehead.

Rory hoped that the baby was done torturing her ribs. He wasn't usually this active. That let her know that something was wrong. She wanted to make it through the rest of the day without any distractions.

XXXX

The baby shower was in full swing when Rory felt the first sharp pain in her back. She held her breath and counted to ten when it came back ten minutes later. When it went away she turned her attention back to Lane who was in

charge of passing out the gifts. Megan wrote down the gifts in the baby book while Lorelai took pictures. Cory put the presents in a pile on the table by the door.

Rory took a present from Lane hoping that the pain wouldn't come back.

"This is from Grandma." Rory said reading the card.

Megan made a note of it as Rory opened the gift. She pulled out the set of silver picture frames for everyone to see.

"One is for Aiden's room. And the other is for in here." Emily explained.

"Thank you Grandma." Rory said with a smile.

The pain came back as Megan brought the cake in a little while later. Rory gripped the arm of the couch hoping no one would notice. Once the pain subsided she asked Cory to help her stand.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked noticing Rory's worried expression.

"Mm hmm. I just need to use the bathroom."

Once in the bathroom she gripped the counter wishing that she had let Tristan take her to the hospital. Now she had to tell everyone that something was wrong. They would make a fuss; and then she would get agitated. This was not going to end well.

She felt a warm trickle run down her leg and she groaned. Now she did need to get Tristan involved. She grabbed a towel and mopped up the puddle with her foot. She made her way to Jake's room and opened the door. Tristan sat in the floor with Makensie on one knee and Jake on the other. While the boys and Amy sat in the corner playing with Legos.

"Are you guys done already?" He asked looking up.

"No. Can you come out into the hall? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, Amy can you watch your sister and cousin for a minute?"

"Yes." She said putting down her Lego's.

Tristan stepped into the hall and Rory pulled the door shut behind him.

"Something's wrong." He said as it dawned on him.

"You could say that. I'm in labor."

"Are you sure?"

"If the puddle I just cleaned up in the bathroom means anything than yes."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"They were ten minutes apart."

"Were?" He asked giving her a stern look.

"It didn't start until an hour ago."

"How far apart are they now?"

"Eight minutes."

"Who should we ask to watch the kids?"

"I'd put my money on Cory. She can call Jess and ask him to come over and help. Megan will probably take the girls home."

"Even in labor you're strategizing." He said rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it." She said giving him a helpless look.

"Let's go tell everybody." He said draping an arm over her shoulders and leading her down the hall.


	4. Happy Birthday Aiden Thomas Dugray

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Lorelai, Emily, and Megan sat in the waiting room waiting for word on Rory. Shannon walked in searching for them.

"Mom." Megan said getting her attention.

"Any word?" She asked next to Emily.

"Not yet." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"It's still early. She'll pull through Lorelai."

"I know." She said giving Shannon a feeble smile.

"Where's Maddie?"

"She's with Cory. Skylar's sick so Jess didn't want to bring her over."

"I'm going to get her later." Megan said sitting next to her mom.

The women sat in silence patiently waiting to hear word about Rory.

XXXX

Tristan sat next to Rory holding her hand while the doctor gave her a shot of Epidural. His eyes were locked with hers trying

to take her mind off the pain. He knew she didn't like needles, so he would do what he could to keep her attention.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor finished. They had been at the hospital for six hours and she was ready for the

baby to be born.

The doctor checked to see how far she had dilated then took off his glasses.

"You're at six centimeters. It won't be much longer Mrs. Dugray."

He left the room as Rory let go of Tristan's hand and got situated again.

"I think you should ask Megan to get Maddie."

"I'll be back." He said touch her cheek before walking away.

Lorelai came in a minute later shutting the door quietly behind her. Rory looked over giving her a curious look.

"Tristan went to get Maddie. I told him to."

"Why?"

"I wanted some time with you."

"Okay." Rory said closing her eyes.

"You sleep. I'll be here." Lorelai said taking hold of Rory's hand.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too kid." She said squeezing her hand.

"Where's dad?"

"He's coming; he's braving the snow and all."

"Luke and April?" She asked sleepily.

"They're on their way." Lorelai said kissing her forehead.

Rory was asleep a minute later. Lorelai held onto Rory's hand as she settled back into the chair. She thought of the last time

Rory went through this. Jake's labor had been easy. Rory had gone a week past her due date, but that was the only problem

she'd had with the pregnancy.

This time she had been put on bed rest at six and a half months. A week later Rory was ready to pull her hair out. Now things

were at a stand still. This kid was going to be one of a kind, Lorelai knew that for sure.

The door opened and Lorelai saw Chris stick his head in. She smiled letting him know that he could come in.

"How is she?"

"She's good. They gave her an epidural half an hour ago. She's finally getting some sleep."

"Where's Tristan?"

"He went to get Maddie."

"I'll go out and get Shannon. She needs a chance in here."

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later Maddie stood at the door.

"You can come in." Lorelai said beckoning her in.

"Nanna?"

"Hmm?"

"Is mom okay?"

"She's fine sweetie. She's just sleeping."

"How much longer will it take?"

"That depends on your brother."

"There you are! You're dad is looking for you Maddie." Emily said from the door.

Emily stepped into the room as Maddie walked out. She crossed the room and pulled up a chair to sit at Rory's other side.

"She looks like an angel." Emily said just above a whisper.

"She does." Lorelai said nodding her head.

They sat in silence as the machines beeped and the sounds of their breathing filled the room. Three generations of Gilmore

women were in one room. They didn't know when this would happen again. So they took it in, not wanting to ruin the

moment.

.

XXXX

Tristan stood next to Rory wiping her forehead with one hand while she clutched the other. After ten hours of labor Rory was

finally pushing.

"One more push and his head will be out."

Rory gripped the rail with one hand before taking a deep breath. She pushed as hard as she could and felt the pain that let her

know that Aiden's head was out.

"Good job Rory. Catch your breath before the next contraction."

"We're not having another kid until this one's at least five." She said breathlessly.

"It's a deal." Tristan said with a laugh.

With one last push the doctor was able to pull the baby out. Tristan let go of Rory and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell everybody."

"Let one of the nurses do it. I want to share this with you." She said reaching for him.

Tristan crossed the room and picked up the camera. He took one of Aiden as a nurse wrapped him in a blanket and placed a

blue hat on his head. The nurse held him up so Rory could see him and her heart swelled with pride.

"I can take one with the three of you Mr. Dugray." The nurse said over her shoulder as she crossed the room.

Tristan was across the room in two strides and sat next to Rory on the bed. She put her forehead to his as she held the baby

between them.

"Dad, mom?" Maddie said from the door.

"I had someone send for your daughter. I thought you might want her here." The nurse taking the pictures said as Maddie

crossed the room.

She pulled Aiden's blanket back to get a better look at him. She smiled as he tried to focus his eyes on her.

"He looks like Jake."

"And you." Tristan said kissing her forehead.

She looked over at Tristan with a smile.

"You're dad can't deny you three. You all look like him."

"Maybe next time it'll be a girl. And she'll look like you mom."

"Yeah, we won't be having anymore kids for a while." Rory said with a sigh.

"We're only missing Jake."

"No you're not." Someone said from the door.

The three of them turned towards the door in unison. April held Jake in her arms.

"Is he allowed in here?"

"No." Rory said wishing that Jake could be in the room.

"Looks like you'll have to enjoy the view from here buddy." April said as Jake started to squirm.

XXXX

Tristan held Aiden up to the nursery room window so that Jake could see him half an hour later. Maddie pointed to Aiden with

one hand while she juggled Jake in one arm. Jake watched his baby brother with a look of awestruck wonder. That described

the moment perfectly. After everything that had happened today everyone was in awestruck wonder at how a baby could

change everything so quickly.


	5. Good News Always Proceeds Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Although owning Jared Padalecki would be nice.**

**AN: This is the first time that I have written anything for this story in almost two years. Please bear with me as I pick it up again. Hopefully there are some of you still reading. If not, I'll still post. Who knows, maybe someone new will take a liking to it.**

Rory and Aiden had been home less than an hour when Tristan realized that he had forgotten to go the store before picking them up from the hospital. Lorelai had offered to go, but Tristan turned her down saying that it was his fault; he would be the one to go grocery shopping.

Rory sat in the glider in the boy's room, rocking Aiden when someone knocked on the door. She could hear Lorelai speaking to the person quietly when Maddie's door opened. Maddie came down the hall and Rory cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Who is it?" she mouthed.

"It's Casey." she answered.

Casey and Jess hadn't come to the hospital to see Aiden and that had made Rory worry. They were his God parents, and had come into town so that they could see him. She knew that they were leaving tomorrow, but that didn't make her worry about the fact that Jess wasn't with Casey.

Casey came to stand in the doorway of the boy's room, staring at Rory sadly. Something was seriously wrong. Rory gingerly stood from the glider and set Aiden in his basinet gently. She crossed the room and opened her arms as she stood in front of Casey. Casey collapsed against her before sobbing quietly into her chest. Rory rubbed her back soothingly wondering what was going on.

"Skylar," Casey moaned softly.

"What's wrong with Skylar?" Rory asked worriedly.

"She…" Casey sobbed.

"Mom?" Rory called quietly.

"I'm on the phone with Jess trying to find out what's going on. He's in Stars Hollow." Lorelai explained from the living room.

"Let's go sit down." Rory offered, leading Casey down the hall.

Casey sat in Tristan's recliner with a sigh as Rory listened to her mom's end of the conversation.

"It's operable?" she asked.

Rory heard Jess mumble a reply but wasn't able to make out what he said. She was looking at Casey skeptically when Tristan came in a minute later. Lorelai hung up and took some of the bags from him before walking into the kitchen with him. Rory moved to follow them but Lorelai stopped her.

"I want to know what is going on." Rory said with determination.

"I'll explain in a few minutes. Just stay with her." Lorelai promised.

Rory sat down on the couch across from Casey when Maddie came through the living room to the kitchen. She heard Jake in his room and she stood to get him before he woke up the baby. She picked him up from his bed, holding him close to her. She took in his scent, a mix of Johnson's Baby Shampoo and the aftershave that Tristan wore that Jake had insisted he put on him that morning. She kissed his forehead as he rested his head on her chest.

She sat down with him on the couch and he immediately scrambled out of her lap and across the room to the play area. He played with his Matchbox cars, making car sounds as he played. Her mom had been the one to point out that she hadn't been able to play quietly when she was a child either and she thought that Rory was now getting her retribution.

Lorelai came out of the kitchen still on the phone. She held out the phone to Rory before kneeling in front of Casey. Rory put the phone to her ear, worried out of her mind.

"Hello?" she said unsurely.

"I didn't expect her to come over there. I am sorry that you have to see her like that." Jess apologized.

"What is going on? No one will tell me anything." she asked.

"Skylar has leukemia. We found out yesterday. She needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm at your mom and Luke's talking to Luke about seeing if he is a match." he explained.

"What if he isn't?" she asked in concern.

"Then I'll talk to my dad."

"You've told your dad?" she asked in shock.

"He was the first person we called after Casey's parents."

"I'm really sorry." Rory said sympathetically.

"You don't have to apologize."

Aiden wailed from the bedroom and Rory stood to go and get him. The baby hadn't been able to sleep for longer than half an hour at a time since he had been born. It had taken her nearly an hour to get him back to sleep this last time. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Let me talk to Case." Jess said.

Rory handed Casey the phone before walking out of the room. Aiden was whimpering when Rory came into the room. He was almost asleep as she watched him from the door. She didn't want him to know that she was there if he was going to right back to sleep. Tristan came to stand behind her with his hands on her hips and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. I just wish that we could have one day where there was no excitement to shake everyone up." she mused.

"I don't see that happening. It's going to take some getting used to. Why don't you go lay down? I can handle him if he wakes up again."

"Come lay down with me?" she asked.

"I'll go tell your mom." he murmured before pulling away from her.

She went to their room and closed the blinds before turning down the bed. She turned off the baby monitor before getting into bed. Tristan came into the room pulling his shirt over his head. he stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. In all the time that they had been together Rory had never known him to wear anything but boxers to sleep. It could be freezing in the room and he would still insist on stripping down. She would wake up most mornings to find that she had curled into him during the night and he was so warm that she found herself not wanting to get out of bed.

She closed the gap between them to lay her head in the crook of his shoulder. He draped his arm over her shoulders before kissing her temple. She shut out the rest of the world and was asleep within minutes.

XXXX

There was a time when Jess had thought that nothing would be able to bring him back to Stars Hollow. People were still leery of trusting him because of all the damage he had caused. Taylor had banned him from the store until the day that he died. Kurt had made a motion to remove the ban once he became town manager. Jess still didn't know why he had done it.

Now if only Dean saw things that way. Jess knew that he had made a mess of things between Dean and Rory when they were teenagers but they were grown now; married with children of their own. That didn't stop Dean from looking at him with contempt. He couldn't go anywhere without seeing Dean and his wife. Lorelai had told him not long after they had gotten married that Tara, Dean's wife wasn't able to have children and that they were looking to adopt. He didn't know why she had told him that but he wished Dean all the best.

He sat at the counter of the diner waiting for Luke's shift to be over. There wasn't an empty to be seen and Lane was making rounds with a coffee carafe, apologizing to every person who stopped her to complain. Jess stopped her as she stopped to fill his coffee mug.

"Where's Zach?" he asked.

"The twins are sick today. He's at home taking care of them." she explained before moving on to Babette.

There were at least ten orders up that were in danger of getting cold before Lane got around to taking them to the tables. He stood and walked around the counter. He placed plates on his arms to balance them before making his way through the restaurant. People stopped him to ask him for various things and he would call for Lane to bring them.

Twenty minutes later things were starting to settle down when Jess stopped at a table to take the order of someone who had just come in.

"We're going to need a few minutes. I'm not sure what I want yet." A woman said.

Jess looked up from the order form to the two people sitting at the table. Dean looked down at his hands while his wife smiled apologetically up at Jess.

"Take your time." Jess said with a nod.

He got the check for a few tables before walking back to Dean and Tara. She had set the menu down to let him know that she was ready to order.

"What can I get for you?" Jess asked politely.

"I'll have a Spanish omelet with hash browns."

"Okay. And you?"

"Blueberry waffles." Dean said, finally acknowledging him.

"It's going to be a little while since we're short staffed this morning."

"That's fine. We understand." Tara reassured him.

Jess nodded with a tight lipped smile before walking away. He placed the order and grabbed four more plates. Luke called out to him and he called over his shoulder that he would be right back. He took the plates to the respective tables and grabbed the checks for two other tables before finding Luke in the store room.

"Is there any special reason why you are here? Not that I don't appreciate the help, but I do believe that it was you who said that you would never come to work here again because dealing with everyone here was emotionally draining for you." Luke pointed out.

"I am not the teenager that you took in fourteen years ago. And yes, I do have a reason for being here. I thought that you could also use the help since I was here."

"I know that you have changed. No one is more proud of you than I am. And I do appreciate you coming in, I do. It's just that everyone tends to remember you for all of the things you did as a teenager. You only come to town once every four years so it's not like they know any better."

"Then you should tell them to mind their own business." Jess said darkly.

"I'll do that when you give Dean a break."

"Hey, I was nothing but nice to him a few minutes ago." Jess said in defense.

"I'm not talking about being nice to him once in a blue moon. You don't know what he's going through."

"Lorelai told me that his wife couldn't have kids. There are other ways of raising children. He can become a mentor or they can adopt."

"He's jealous of you." Luke said honestly.

"How? He doesn't know me."

"Lorelai brags about you and Rory all the time. Did you think that he wouldn't eventually hear how well you're doing or that you're a father now?"

"Oh how the tables have turned." Jess muttered, astonished.

"What?"

"Did you ever stop to wonder why I was so jealous of him when we were younger?"

"You were jealous of him?" Luke asked in shock.

"He had Rory, he had everyone in town's trust. I got blamed for things that I didn't even do half the time!" Jess said exasperatedly.

"I never looked at it that way. You have a point." Luke thought out loud.

"Are the two of you going to be much longer? People are coming in left and right." Lane called through the door.

"We'll be right there." Luke answered.

Jess opened the door and grabbed an arm full of plates. He saved Tara and Dean's for last.

"Sorry for the wait. It's on the house."

"You don't have to do that." Tara said in protest.

"We didn't mind waiting." Dean said in agreement.

"It's fine. I've already paid for it. Enjoy." Jess said before walking away.

Jess was wiping down the counter an hour later when someone came to stand in front of him. He craned his neck, his eyes coming in contact with Dean's. After all these years his height still intimidated him. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Dean could want.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did."

"No thanks needed." Jess said with a shake of his head.

"I also wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years."

"You weren't completely at fault. I did steal your girlfriend." Jess reasoned.

"I know. I'm passed that, I mean since you left. You hadn't done anything warrant the way I treated you."

"It's fine. Apology accepted." Jess said with a nod.

"I should go. Are you going to be around for a while?"

"I'm just here for today."

"Then I'll see you around." Dean said with a small smile.

Jess nodded in agreement wondering why he hadn't realized what was going on sooner. Luke came to stand next to him, nudging him to get his attention. He turned his head to look at him with tired eyes.

"Do you want to go upstairs? I have to be back down here in an hour to pick up Zach's shift."

"Sure."

Jess followed Luke silently and once they were in the apartment that was now April's Luke sat at the table while Jess stood at the counter facing away from him, gripping the counter for support.

"What's going on?" Luke prodded.

"I've just got a lot going on. I needed a break for few hours." Jess murmured.

"What could be so bad that you came all the way here to escape it?"

"I'm not escaping anything. I came here to talk to you."

"So talk to me, because the way you are acting is starting to scare me."

"Skylar has leukemia." Jess said with a sigh.

"What?"

"We found out the day Aiden was born. Casey noticed a bruise on Sky's back last month, but didn't think anything about it because it wasn't that big. She said she didn't know how she had gotten it. The day before we left Georgia she was complaining that she didn't feel well. She didn't have a temperature so I sent her off to school. When I got to Rory and Tristan's after Rory was taken to the hospital I noticed that Sky wasn't acting like herself. She said that she didn't feel well and when I took her temperature it was over a hundred. I had Maddie got across the hall to ask their neighbor if she would stay with the kids and I took Skylar to the emergency room. They ran a bunch of test on her and everything was coming back that she was fine. Then I noticed the bruise on her back. I asked her about it and she said that Casey had asked her about it so I told the doctor and he ran more test. I had to find out that my daughter has cancer by myself. Do you know how scary that was?" Jess asked with a ragged sigh.

"Where was Casey?" Luke ventured.

"She was with Rory, I didn't want her to worry unless it was something serious."

"What does the doctor think that you should do?"

"He says that Skylar needs a bone marrow transplant. The person has to be more than a ninety five percent match for them to be a donor. Casey and I aren't but I was closer. I was a seventy five percent match. We thought that we would talk to my family first since I was a closer match."

"I'll get tested." Luke promised.

Jess flopped down into the closest chair with a grunt. Now that he had unloaded his burden he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had never been able to handle stress well. Finding out that Skylar was sick had nearly sent him into panic mode. He had to be strong for Casey and for Skylar. She needed her Daddy more than ever now and he was going to be there for her through it all.


	6. More Than Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**AN: I am so thankful that there are still people reading this story. Thank you so much!**

Jess had never liked hospitals. He was willing to overlook that fact because his daughter needed him to be strong enough for the both of them. The doctor had asked them what seemed like a thousand questions. Their family's medical histories were discussed for over an hour this morning. Skylar was the first person from his family to ever have cancer, while Casey had a distant relative who had recently battled breast cancer.

"All strands of cancer have to start somewhere. Skylar was just the unlucky one who it fell upon." The doctor explained sympathetically.

Jess would give anything to trade places with Skylar so that he didn't have watch her suffer. He felt like there wasn't anything that he could do. Luke and Lorelai had been gracious enough to let them stay with them because the hospital was less than an hour away from Stars Hallow. The twins were good sports about sharing their room with the girls while Jess and Casey slept on the fold out bed in the living room.

Luke had scheduled an appointment to get tested the day after Jess had told him and luckily he had been a match. Casey's parents and sister had flown in so that they could help in any way that they could.

The surgery was only supposed to last an hour and a half but it had been going on two hours. Jess was like a bomb ready to explode when the doctor came out of the operating room to talk to them. His face was expressionless which worried Jess even more.

"They are both doing fine. We had some trouble retrieving Mr. Dane's marrow, but once we got past that everything went exceptionally well. They are both sleeping right now but you may go and see them." The doctor explained.

Lorelai, Rory, Tristan and the boys went to Luke's room while Casey led her family to Skylar's. Jess followed the doctor down the hall to the nurse's station before getting his attention.

"How can I help you Mr. Mariano?"

"I have some questions."

"I'll do my best to answer them." The doctor promised.

"What are the chances that the cancer will come back?" Jess asked in a scared voice.

"There's always a chance that it will come back. If it does, we will do everything possible to make it as easy on Skylar as we possibly can."

"Is there any way that she can have chemo instead of radiation?"

"Is there any reason why you would choose one over the other?"

"I've done some research. She'll have a better chance of having children if she has chemo."

"That is true, although the chances of her having children will go down considerably with either option you choose." The doctor warned.

"Thank you, Doctor." Jess said gratefully.

Casey came to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her.

"Everything is going to be fine." she promised him.

"You can't promise me that. What if this happens again?" he questioned.

"Then we will handle it the same way we handled it this time." she encouraged him.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because it's not every day that something shakes the unflappable Jess Mariano." she said logically.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." he said with a small smile.

"I love you too." she said kissing the corner of his mouth.

She pulled her arms from around him and he turned to take one of her hands in his. They walked to the window outside Skylar's room and he got his first look at her since having surgery. Casey's parents and sister surrounded the bed watching Skylar as she slept. She looked so small and frail. Jess couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and reassure her once more that everything was going to be fine.

XXXX

Finally after three hours the apartment was filled with silence. Rory thought that she would never be able to get the boys down for a nap. Jacob was still adjusting to having to fight for Rory and Tristan's attention. After three weeks of being a big brother the cool factor had worn off. He had actually asked Tristan the other day if they could give Aiden back to the hospital.

It wasn't that the baby was troublesome, far from it. Rory loved all three of her kids with every fiber of her being, even if they did suck the life out of her sometimes. She had been waiting patiently to open the e-mail from Meg that she had gotten that morning. She checked on the boys one last time while her laptop booted up. They were sleeping soundly.

She scrolled through her e-mails before finding the one that she was looking for. Meg felt that she was ready for her first assignment since having Aiden. She was grateful to have something to distract her from the silence and give her a break from the boys for a few hours. She needed to write a piece on the upcoming presidential candidates visit to the city. She would be expected to go to the press conference. She was ecstatic that Meg had finally given her an assignment that really mattered. She could write about proposition eight so many times. She was all for legalizing same sex marriage, but it wasn't the only thing that people needed to know about.

She gathered information on each candidate and making of list of all of the laws that they supported and were opposed to. She thought that was a decent start. She checked her watch to notice that nearly an hour had gone by and that Maddie would be home soon.

She needed to take something out for dinner and by the time she had decided what they were going to have Tristan and Maddie were home. Tristan read over what she had written so far while she started dinner. The TV in the living room could be heard and the sounds of Pooh Bear and Christopher Robin filtered into the kitchen. Jacob must be up.

"This is a great start Babe." Tristan praised once he was done reading.

"Does it come across like I'm trying to sway people towards who I want?"

"No. It's very biased. This is the first article that you've written in nearly four months and it's great. I can't wait to read the rest of it." he reassured her.

She walked towards him with a thankful smile. He opened his arms for her to step into them and she rested her head on his shoulder. He had always been her biggest supporter after her mom. There had been a lot of hurdles for them to jump over when they had first gotten married. She was accused of marrying him so that she could get the inside scoop on what went on at the courthouse when in reality he rarely discussed work with her and vice versa. Her work might have brought them together but that was where there work relationship ended.

He kissed her temple as he rubbed her back. He knew that the first few weeks of working from home were going to be hard on her. He also knew that she never backed down when things got hard to handle. Rory would handle things in her own way. She always had and he had the utmost confidence that she would make it through this adjustment just fine.

XXXX

Jess sat next to Luke on the couch while Casey made dinner. Things were still chaotic and they were still adjusting to be a two family household but at least there had been no harsh words or bloodshed. Luke turned off the TV before gingerly turning towards Jess. It had only been a day since he had been released from the hospital and he was still feeling the effects of the surgery. Skylar would be in the hospital for the next week and Jess was still trying to figure out he and Casey were going to pay for it. Luke cleared his throat to get Jess' attention and Jess looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Luke was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Jess asked cautiously.

"I've been wondering. Why haven't we heard from your mom? I figured she would have been at the hospital."

"I haven't told her."

"You told your Dad, who is three thousand miles away; but yet you didn't tell your mom who lives less ten minutes from here?" he questioned.

"I didn't want to deal with the drama."

"You're Mom isn't like that anymore. She's calmed down a lot since she divorced TJ and married Marshall."

"Can we not discuss the investment banker right now?" Jess asked evenly.

Yes, he was happy that his mom had finally decided to be a grown up. He just wished that she had done it twenty years ago. There were so many times when he was growing up that he'd had to be the parent. He guessed that he should consider himself lucky, at least she wasn't abusive or an alcoholic. He was luckier than some people in some aspects and for that he was grateful.

Marshall wasn't a bad guy, just dull. All he ever talked about was the stock market and bonds. He was smart, polite and he took care of his mom. That was all Jess could ask for.

"Don't you think you should call her?" Luke ventured.

"There isn't anything that she can do." Jess said with a shake of his head.

"That isn't what I asked. Our family is going through a very hard time right now and she needs to know."

"What would she be able to do?"

"Give you moral support. She could take help take care of Sky." Luke pointed out.

Jess sighed, knowing that he was right. He usually was. Jess didn't give Luke the credit he deserved. He figured that he should just get it over with. Direct and to the point would be his best bet. He dialed his mom's number hoping that she was home so that he wouldn't have to leave a message. He didn't want to make her worry any more than he had to.

"Hello?" Liz answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Ma." Jess said feebly.

"Hey Baby! What a surprise." she said happily.

"I'm sorry for not calling more often."

"That's okay; I know that you're busy. How have you been?"

"I haven't been that great lately. There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"You aren't dying are you?" she asked in panic.

"No." he said, laughing lightly in reassurance.

"Then what could be so bad?"

"We found out that Skylar has leukemia. She's had a bone marrow transplant and she's recovering as best as she can."

"Do you need me to come down there? I can help in any way you'll let me." she said in concern.

"Actually we're at Luke and Lorelai's." he corrected her.

"Why are you just now telling me this?" she asked, hurt.

"I know that you have a lot going on. Willow is less than a month away from having the baby, and I didn't want to take you away from her." he explained.

"I'm sure your sister will understand when I explain the situation to her."

"If you want to come over then I won't stop you."

"I'm on my way over." she said before hanging up.

Jess hung up with a sigh, his lips pressed together loosely.

"She's coming over?" Luke asked.

"Mm hmm." Jess answered.

"How did she react?"

"She was hurt that I didn't tell her sooner."

"Did you expect that she wouldn't be?" he asked logically.

Before he could answer Lorelai was letting Liz into the house. She must have broken the speed limit to get there.

"Did you even tell Willow that you were leaving?" Jess asked.

"She's lying down, plus Marshal is there. He is just as capable of taking there as I am. How are you doing?" she asked sitting on his other side.

"I'm stressed out to the point that I feel like I could snap at any second and I haven't slept in days."

"Then stay with me. There's more room and you won't have to sleep on a couch bed."

"That's not the problem mom." he said with a shake of his head.

"I wish that there was something that I could do." she said placing an arm on his shoulders.

Usually he would have shrugged her off because she knew that he wasn't the touchy feely type. But right now he was backed into a corner and her arm on his shoulder was comforting. He needed to be reassured by his mother for once instead of the other way around and she had stepped up to the plate without even being asked. He was at a loss for words.

She pulled him to her and he rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. She cupped his neck with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. Luke watched them with wide, surprised eyes. Liz met his eyes and she gave him a helpless look. Casey came into the room and watched the interaction silently. She was glad that Jess had finally stopped being so strong for everyone else. She couldn't support him on her own, she was just as stressed as he was.

"Hi, Casey." Liz said to break the silence.

"Liz." Casey said politely.

"Case, why is everyone so quiet in there?" JJ asked from behind her.

"It's not important Jay, why don't you go and see where you brother is? It's almost time for dinner."

Casey left the three of them alone before going back to check on dinner. Things were still raw and they still had to go through the treatment sessions. That was not something that she was looking forward to. She felt helpless that she couldn't do something more to help her little girl. She would give anything to take her place.


	7. A Moment of Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**AN: Someone said that this story was severely lacking Tristan and Rory interaction as of late. They were right, so here is a whole chapter of nothing but Trory.**

With Lorelai gone back to Stars Hollow at Rory's persistence everyone seemed to wonder if they could handle things on their own. Aiden was going through a colic phase wouldn't let Rory or Tristan put him down for longer than a few minutes at a time. He wasn't sleeping through the night and Jake had decided that if he and his brother weren't going to sleep than no one was. After three nights of no sleep Maddie had offered to let Jake sleep in her room with her so that Jake wouldn't be woken up by Rory and Tristan when they went to get the baby.

Rory wasn't getting any work done. Tristan had made the decision to work from home while they adjusted to things so not as much fell on her, but he still needed at least six hours at night to get work done. They were both close to pulling their hair out when Megan called Tristan the Friday after Lorelai left.

"You want to take Jake and Maddie for the weekend?" he asked, touched that his sister would even offer.

"I'd offer to take Aiden too; but it seems like having a baby brother has lost its appeal to Jake. You all need a break Trist," Megan rationalized.

"When can you come and get them?"

"You aren't even going to talk to Rory about it?"

"Hold on, hey, Rory?" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked coming in with the baby cradled in her arms.

"Can we pawn off Maddie and Jake on Megan for the weekend?"

"Does she want to?"

"She's practically begging me to let her have them," he said with a teasing smile.

"I say we let her keep them forever," she teased back.

"I'll be by to get them before dinner," Megan promised.

Tristan hung up the phone before standing from his desk. He crossed the room to stand in front of Rory. He looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms endearingly as he slid an arm around her waist. She leaned against him, resting her head against his chest. He tightened his grip on her, knowing that they wouldn't have long before Jake woke up from his nap. They were getting better at finding a few stolen moments together during the day.

They stayed that way until Jake came out of his room a few minutes later. He latched onto each of their legs before looking up at them. They were going to need to sit him down and talk to him in a way that the four year old would be able to understand that they couldn't devote all of their attention anymore. It wasn't a talk that they were looking forward to.

Neither of them knew what he was going through. They had never had to fight for their parent's attention because a younger sibling monopolized it. Tristan had been the youngest in his family and his mother had given Megan just as much attention as she had to him. Lorelai had been a good mother; loving, doting, supportive, giving praise when it was called for; Rory couldn't have asked for a better mother.

Tristan pulled away from Rory to scoop Jake up into his arms. The little boy smiled broadly at his father, reminding Rory again how much the two resembled each other. Tristan carried him back to his room and the sounds of the closet opening and drawers being opened could be heard.

Rory went into the living room, placing Aiden gently in his bouncy seat before picking up the information about the candidates that she had picked up the other day. She herself was a Democrat, but she thought that she could do the article justice. She bounced the seat lightly with her foot to keep the baby content while she read a pamphlet about Mitt Romney. She thought that he didn't have a prayer in winning the election, but he was one of the speakers that would be at the conference so she had to research him even if she didn't like him.

Tristan went into the kitchen and Jake followed suit a few minutes later. Tristan came out with a plate and cup and Jake climbed into his seat at the dining table. He ate quietly while Tristan went back into the kitchen. He came into the living room a few minutes later and set a small bowl of salad on the coffee table along with a bottled water. Rory looked up at him, smiling her thanks before going back to reading.

Maddie came in half an hour later as Rory was finishing her lunch. The baby had woken up after she had finished reading and was playing in his bouncy seat contently. Maddie unstrapped him and carried her with him to her room. She was really great at taking over once she got home. Rory hadn't expected her to but it was nice that she had offered without being asked to.

Megan showed up while Rory was giving the baby a bath. Jake came in and quickly kissed her before running from the room again. Tristan came to stand at the bathroom door once the kids had left. When Rory was done Tristan took the baby from her so that she could get dinner started.

The apartment was quiet and Rory wasn't used to it. She had come to thrive off of the chaos that Jake caused throughout the day. What was she going to do for two days without him? Worse, what was she going to do when he started Pre-Kindergarten in the fall? She was already dreading it and yet it wouldn't happen for another five months. Lorelai had warned her that she might have separation anxiety; but she hadn't expected it to feel like this.

Tristan came in with Aiden and sat at the island watching her. The baby was fussy and Tristan was trying everything he could think of to calm him down.

"You take over. I'll take him," Rory said as she crossed the room.

"I've got him," Tristan said with a curt shake of his head.

"He needs to be fed, so unless you've somehow managed to start producing milk I can do it," she said as calmly as she could manage.

Tristan let out a ragged sigh as she took the baby from him. Aiden latched onto her nipple greedily as soon as she made it available to him. Tristan could be heard moving around the kitchen, banging pots and pots in his wake. She didn't know what he was mad about, but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

XXXX

Rory was working on her laptop in bed when Tristan came to bed that night. It was after midnight and they were both exhausted. He was silent as he stripped down to his boxers before going into the bathroom.

She had closed her laptop by the time he came out of the bathroom after finishing his nightly routine. She watched him cautiously, knowing that he was ready to tell her what was bothering him.

"What's going on?" she prodded.

"I'm just tired," he said with a sigh.

"Tell me the trust Tristan," she said evenly.

"Don't you think that you're doing too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you want to be there for the boys and Maddie as much as possible, I do too; but you can't do everything on your own."

"I don't do everything on my own," she mumbled, knowing exactly what he meant. She had trouble letting other people take the reins when things got to be too much to handle. She should have known that this was what was bothering him.

"Really? Do you think that I can't bathe Aiden? Or get him ready for bed?"

"I know that you can," she said, silently pleading with him to drop the subject.

"I know not to bring up the subject that we should hire a Nanny, but why don't we enroll Jake in daycare?"

"Absolutely not," she said vehemently while shaking her head.

"Just because your mom didn't do it that doesn't mean that you shouldn't. Megs and I went to daycare, Maddie went to daycare and the three of us turned out okay," he said in desperation.

"I became a work from home parent so that I could take care of the kids. I am not going to put Jake through that."

"Just try it for a month, and if he says that he doesn't like it then we'll go back to way things are now," he bargained.

"Let me think about it," she said with a defeated sigh.

"That's all I am asking," he said as he got into bed.

He turned to face her, watching her as she got situated against her pillows. He never liked confronting her about things that she didn't want to do. She could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. He was glad that she hadn't fought him on the matter. She turned to face him after burrowing underneath the covers. Aiden slept in his bassinet next to her side of the bed soundly. Tristan reached over to take her hands in his. He squeezed them lightly before bridging the gap between them.

He brushed his lips to hers lightly as she leaned against him. He draped his free arm over her waist so that she could have more room. She pulled her hands from his then threaded them through his hair. He moaned into her mouth when she started massaging his scalp. She pulled away a few inches, placing her forehead to his.

"You're going to have to quiet if you want things to go any farther," she said sternly.

"Let me go put him in his crib," he said, pulling away from her.

"You are going to be the one to get him if he wakes up," she warned.

He was back less than thirty seconds later. Rory pulled her cami over her head while he crossed the room while pushing down his boxers. They hadn't made love in nearly a month and it was time that they finally got out of their rut. Tristan leaned over her, taking her body in. Even though she had recently had a baby, her body had bounced back quickly. His fingers traveled down her side slowly before pushing her underwear down her hips. She turned out the light as he bridged the gap between them once more. It was about time that they got a little time for themselves. They were going to take advantage of it while they could.


	8. One Foot in Front of the Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Although it would be nice if I did, then I would be a genius. I would also like to say thank you to Amy Sherman-Palladino for making a show ****that not only young girls can watch but it is one that they can watch with their mothers like I used to do.**

Rory had never been able to work when everything was quiet, but at the moment she would kill to have a few moments of silence. Jake had been running a fever since that morning and had recently started coughing and hacking. Aiden was content for the moment but Jake's coughing and light wheezing was causing her to worry. She shut down her computer before going to the bathroom in search of Jack's cough medicine.

Getting him to take the medicine had always been a chore. There was usually a lot of pleading which led to a bribe with a lot of tears and flailing arms on his part in between. After five minutes of begging him to take it and his refusing she had been able to get him to take with a promise of ice cream after lunch.

Once he was calm she checked on Aiden before going to heat up some soup for Jake. He had fallen asleep once Jake had calmed down. She laid him in his crib while Jake ate his lunch.

"Momma, I don't want anymore," Jake said when she walked back into the room.

"I'll get you some ice cream," she said running her fingers through his hair with one hand while feeling his forehead with the other.

His fever was starting to go down so that eased some of her worries. She brought his ice cream into the dining room to find him asleep hunched over the table. She set the ice cream down before scooping him up into her arms. She kissed his forehead gently as she carried him to his room. Once she had settled him into bed and put his ice cream back in the freezer she set down on the couch with her laptop in her lap once more.

She had been working for an hour when her cell phone rang. It was the nurse from Maddie's school saying that Maddie was in the clinic claiming that she was sick. She had probably had the same thing Jake did. She shut down her laptop, satisfied that she had gotten a little work done.

She was able to get the teenage girl from across the hall to stay with the boys while she went to pick up Maddie. Half an hour later Maggie was nestled on the couch with a movie and a bowl of ice cream. Miraculously the boys were still asleep.

Rory was finishing up her research on one of the candidate's when she heard Aiden cooing. She sent Maddie to her room with the promise that she could use her laptop for an hour. She went to the boy's room and Aiden smiled widely up at her while reaching his arms up to her. She carried him to the living room and sat down on the couch. She placed him on the couch before placing a pillow on one side so he wouldn't roll off.

"Hey Little Man, you took a long nap," she said playing with his feet.

A two and a half hour nap during the day was a new record for him. She had thought that taking care of the boys without Tristan there would be a challenge. Rory had finally been successful in talking him into going back to work fulltime. This was his first week back and so far she hadn't felt overwhelmed.

Maybe when the boys were a little older, like when Jake started school she would go back to the office but right now she felt at ease working from home. She wanted to be there for every first that Aiden experienced.

XXXX

The phone rang making Rory wake up with a start. She reached for it blindly, the cobwebs of sleep refusing to go away. She sighed gratefully when her fingers encircled the chirping device on the nightstand.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice still thick with sleep.

"What are you doing still asleep at nine in the morning? Who's watching the boys?" Jess questioned.

"Aiden is in his bassinet next to the bed still sleeping and I'm pretty sure that Jake is sleeping too. I don't hear him," she was slightly alert now that Jess had mentioned Jake. It wasn't like her four year old son to sleep this late.

Sure enough, he was still asleep when she went to check on him.

"Jake's still asleep," she confirmed.

"Did you slip Nyquil into the kid's formula last night?"

"No I did not give my one month old cold medicine Jess. He's finally sleeping through the night."

"It only took the kid a month. What about Jake?"

"He's been sick and hasn't been sleeping well; he's catching up on his sleep now."

"I wanted to thank you for being so great about everything while Skylar was sick."

"I didn't do anything, my mom and Luke helped you out."

"Luke stepped up and gave her the bone marrow that she needed and Lorelai let us stay with them. You were my sounding board when I felt like I couldn't talk to Casey. She took everything in stride and I was mad at the world. You didn't complain once."

"The only reason I didn't complain was because I know that you wouldn't complained if the tables were turned. How are Casey and the girls doing?"

"They're fine. Skylar went back to school for the first time last week."

"How did that go?"

"She was exhausted when she got home but the doctor warned us that something like that might happen. She's taking things one day at a time."

"Since I've got you on the phone, I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"Was it hard for you to find time to write when you first started working from home?"

"It was hard to carve out time to write. Casey had just had Skylar and she needed all of our attention. I found that sleeping when she did and working at night helped until she was on a regular sleeping schedule. You probably can't do that though since the boys never sleep at the same time except at night."

"Tristan wants to hire a Nanny or send Jake to preschool," she admitted.

"What's wrong with Jake going to preschool? It would help him adjust before he starts kindergarten, unless you plan on homeschooling him."

"What do you think I am, crazy?" she asked in a scared voice.

"With Jake in school and Aiden being so small you can work at home and still take care of Aiden. He can go wherever you go. You would just have to find someone to watch them when you do field work."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not rocket science Ror; it's time that Jake made friends his own age," he reasoned.

"I'll do some research and find a school Jake," she grumbled.

"The first step to being a good parent is admitting that you can't do it all yourself. You have to let other help you."

"Yeah," she said begrudgingly.

"I need to go. Skylar needs me to help her get her snow gear on."

"I'll talk to you later."

She thought long and hard about what Jess had said before deciding that he was right. She spent most of the morning checking preschool websites in the area before deciding on a few that she liked. Now she had to tell Tristan, she was sure that he would agree wholeheartedly that it was time to let Jake try something new.

XXXX

Rory had talked to the principles of the preschools that she and Tristan liked and had an interview with two of them set up for the next day. They had been nice enough to send her applications to fill out so that she could have it done before the interview. She hoped that Jake was ready to handle being in school. He hadn't had much interaction with children his age due to having two parents who were very career minded and didn't have much help in raising their family.

Tristan had been elated that Jess had been able to talk Rory into finally agreeing to ease up the reigns. Rory had seen that she was wrong and that she had coddled Jake for the first four years of his life. She just hoped that he wasn't emotionally scarred.

She was working on the outline of her article when her phone rang, pulling her from her thought process. She read over what she had written as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Stop whatever you are doing and pay attention to what I am saying because I have huge news," Casey warned her.

"What's going on?" Rory asked her interest piqued.

"Jess and I have made the decision to move back north."

"Where exactly back north exactly?" Rory asked

"We're thinking Connecticut so that we can be close to both you and his family."

"When did you guys decide to do this?"

"A few days ago, he made the decision and I went along with it. He has never liked living here and with his career taking off it's more logical to live closer to New York."

"I can't wait to have you back, I've missed you guys," Rory said sentimentally.

"We've missed you too."

"What do the girls think of moving up here?"

"They're okay with it. Skylar wasn't even born when we lived there last but I think that she'll like it."

"When were you thinking of moving?"

"Not until this summer. We want to wait until school lets out."

They talked for a few more minutes before Aiden woke up from his nap. Rory had almost forgotten that Jake was in the room with her until he asked if he could have something to drink when she came back in. Jake was starting to ease into things finally and was starting to settle into a routine. Rory decided that he would be able to handle school and that everything was going to be fine. She needed to stop worrying so much.


	9. Some Days Are Bdtter Than Others

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**AN: I am so sorry that I have taken so long to**** get this chapter out. I had a case of writer's block when it came to this story for a while, I would sit down and write and end up deleting everything I had written because it wasn't working. I'm still working through it, so let me know how you guys feel about this chapter.**

Rory would like to have Tristan go with her to take Jake for his first day of preschool but she had understood that he'd had an emergency meeting with a client who would only be in town for a few hours before going back to California that afternoon. Everyone had been surprised when the woman who ran the school called to say that Jake had placed the highest test scores that she had ever seen in her ten years of teaching. Everyone except Lorelei; she claimed that the same thing had happened with Rory.

After dropping off Jake at school she decided to take Aiden for a walk through Central Park. She was waiting at the intersection across from the park with a firm grip on Jack's leash when Aiden dropped his bottle out of his stroller. Rory leaned down to grab it not realizing that she had let Jack's leash go slack in her other hand.

The next few moments passed so quickly that Rory had trouble remembering them when she replayed the scene to Tristan. She would find out later from a witness that he had spotted a squirrel in the road a few feet in front of them. Jack was out her reach before she could right herself. She called his name before asking someone to stay with the baby so that she could go get him. She was about to step into the street when someone quickly pulled her back.

A cab came whizzing past her, striking Jack, before screeching to a halt a hundred yards away. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the dog. He wasn't moving and the person who had hit him was running towards them.

"Is he yours?" The woman asked panicked.

"Yes," Rory answered in a small voice.

"I am so sorry, he came out of nowhere."

"It's alright, it was an accident. I reached down to pick up my sons bottle and loosened my grip on his leash," she said quietly, putting a hand on Jack's head, stroking his fur.

"I can drive you to the nearest Vet," The woman offered.

"Thank you," Rory said appreciatively.

She settled Aiden's car seat in the back seat before breaking down the rest of the stroller. She had never been more thankful that his car seat and stroller went together. Two men gently lifted Jack into the front seat of the cab for her while she put the stroller in the trunk. The condolences of the growing crowd went unregistered to Rory as she pulled out her phone.

She got Tristan's voicemail and left him a message urging him to call her as soon as he got a chance. She exchanged information with the cabby at the Vet's office so that the cab service could be billed for the accident while she waited for news from the Vet about Jack's condition.

She tried getting in touch with Tristan again but hung up when his voice mail picked up on the second ring. She sighed wearily, fighting off the urge to cry. Aiden cooed from his stroller and she looked down at him. He gave her a gummy smile and she smiled sadly. She hoped that Jack was okay; he had been a part of the family for longer than she had and she knew that Maddie and Jake wouldn't be able to keep it together if something happened to him.

Her phone rang bringing her from her thoughts. She saw Tristan's office number flash across the screen and she growled in aggravation. He had asked his secretary to return the call; he must be busier than he had planned on being.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Dugray, this is Catelynn. Mr. Dugray had an unexpected meeting that he needs to prepare for. He noticed that you called and wanted me to call and ask if you needed anything," His secretary said politely.

"Thank you for calling Catelynn, but I don't want to talk to you. Could you kindly ask my husband to call me when he gets a chance? It's very important," Rory said with a sigh.

"He won't be back in the office until after three because he has to be in court by eleven," she reminded Rory.

"Then tell him that I will handle it myself," she said before snapping her phone closed.

She held her head in one hand as she tried to calm herself down. She'd had no right to talk to Catelynn that way. She was a good person who didn't deserve to have Rory take out her anger on her. The doctor came to stand a few feet from her and she looked up at him with a blank look.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dugray, he didn't make it. His heart couldn't hold out," he said apologetically.

"Thank you anyway," Rory said sadly.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"No, thank you. I'd like to walk," she said with a shake of her head.

"We can have him cremated for you if you'd like," he offered.

"I would have to talk to my husband. If he would ever call me back," she muttered the last line under her breath as she stood.

She made the nine block walk home in a daze. She didn't know how she had managed to find the way home through her grief and remorse. Somehow she had also managed to put Aiden down for a nap and then called Megan.

"Hey, did you call to tell me about Jake first day of school?" Megan asked once she had answered.

Rory looked down at her watch in confusion. It was ten minutes past time for her to pick up Jake. Five hours had passed since the accident without her realizing it.

"No, I didn't. Crap! I just got home and got Aiden settled down for a nap," she said her voice thick with sorrow.

"You forgot to pick up Jake? It's only his first day, way to go Ror," Megan joked.

"Please don't make me feel worse than I already do. Will you pick him up for me and keep him at your house until I come and get him?" Rory pleaded.

"What's going on?" she asked with worry.

"I don't want anyone to know until I tell Tristan," she said as tears finally started to fall.

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No, Megan, I'm not pregnant."

"I'll go and pick up Jake," she promised.

"Thank you," Rory said, heaving a sigh of relief.

Half an hour later she was in her bedroom when she heard Maddie come in. Maddie made her way down the hall to her room only to stop at the door. She watched Rory with curiosity before going back into the living room to start her homework. Whatever was going on couldn't be good if Rory was in bed in the middle of the day and Jake was nowhere in sight.

XXXX

Tristan canceled his afternoon meetings after finding out from Catelynn that something more was going on than he thought. He had thought that Rory was calling him to commiserate over the fact that Jake had started school. He had planned on doing something special with Jake that weekend, Rory knew that. Now he felt like an ass for ignoring her voicemail and her second call.

He walked into the apartment to find Maddie in the living room doing her homework. Aiden sat in his bouncy seat next to her. She looked up from her text book casting a glance down the hall in answer to his silent question. He headed to his room to find the room shrouded in darkness. Something was seriously wrong. Where was Jake? Where was Jack? They both normally met him at the door.

He pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie as he crossed the room. He tossed them both in the chair by the bed before turning on the lamp on his nightstand. Rory was facing him, her face red and wet with fresh tears. His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he sat in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched at the contact.

"Rory, where's Jake?"

"Megan's," she mumbled.

"And Jack?" he prodded.

"Gone," she sniffled.

"What do you mean, gone?" he asked puzzled.

"He died this morning," she said with a watery sigh.

"That's why you called me? Baby, I am so sorry," he said remorsefully.

"That's not all. I forgot to pick up Jake. I had to ask Megan to do it," she said as fresh tears started to fall.

"Tell me what happened," he urged.

"Aiden dropped his bottle and I leaned down to get it, I didn't realize that I had practically let go of Jack's leash. I guess he saw an animal and went after it. He was in the street before I could stand back up. I started to go after him but somebody pulled me back. I didn't see the cab coming. They weren't able to stop in time. They were nice enough to give me a ride to the Vet and he died there. His heart stopped."

"I honestly thought that you were calling me to talk about Jake. I should have known something was wrong after I heard the voicemail and you called a second time. Can you forgive me?" he pleaded.

"You did drop the ball this time, but I guess I can forgive you; just don't do it again."

"Never," he vowed.

"Jack died?" Maddie asked from the door.

"You know that you're not supposed to eavesdrop," Tristan said sternly.

"I came to tell you that dinner is here, I ordered Mexican and the guy needs money," she explained.

Tristan stood and crossed the room. He ran a hand through Maddie's hair as he passed her. Maddie walked into the room to sit at the end of the bed facing Rory. Rory rolled over onto her back, propped up on pillows she looked at Maddie wearily.

"It was an accident Mom. You shouldn't feel guilty," Maddie soothed.

"Your brother is going to be destroyed," Rory groaned.

"We'll make him understand."

Tristan carried the bag of food into the bedroom and Rory spread a blanket out on the floor while Maddie went to get the baby. Tristan had called Megan and explained what was going on and she had said that Jake could stay with her for the night. They ate silently, not knowing to say to make the situation better.

Tristan had noticed a change in Rory after Aiden was born. He remembered how his sister had been after having his nieces. He knew post-partum depression when he saw it. How did you bring something like that up to a mother who didn't want to face it? His sister had been livid and had fought with everyone about going to the doctor the first time. She had picked up on it herself the second time around. He would have Megan talk to Rory about it. Whatever challenges she faced he would face them with her. He would make her see that he didn't love her any less than he did before. He would do whatever he had to do to help her through it.


	10. Packing Up and Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Although it would be nice if I did, then I would be a genius. I would also like to say thank you to Amy Sherman Paladino for creating a show ****that not only young girls can watch but it is one that they can watch with their mothers like I used to do.**

He stared at the empty living room in shock. How in the hell had Casey convinced him to move here? This was the last place that he wanted to live. He would rather live on Jupiter than live in Stars Hollow again. He imagined that pretty much everyone in town knew that he was back. Luckily, Taylor was long gone; he was the one that had given him the most trouble other than Dean. He would have to deal with Dean again. He had matured a lot since the sixteen year old rebel that he had been then. Maybe they could get along now that they were older and more mature…But he wasn't counting on it.

"Jess, I thought that you were going to help me with these boxes," Casey said as she walked in with her arms loaded down with boxes.

"I'll be right there," he said with a shake of his head.

"I know that this is a huge step back for you but you are going to have to suck it up and take one for the team. We'll be close to your family and the girls will have a normal childhood."

"You don't think that they'll have a normal childhood in New York?"

"I grew up in New York so I can answer that for you and the answer is no. Not the one that I want for her at least. The girls will have such a wonderful life here."

"I know," he said in defeat.

He climbed into the back of Luke's truck and grabbed a small stack of boxes. They had sold all of their furniture before leaving Atlanta, leaving them with only a few things that they would bring to the new house. Casey and Lorelai planned on going shopping for new furniture in the morning. They could sleep on the floor in sleeping bags for the night.

If someone had told him that he would someday move back here when he left as a teenager he would have pulled a gun on them. Casey had made a good argument. He would be able to focus on his writing and he would be able to help out at the diner. Luke was looking to retire and had asked Jess to take over the restaurant. That was something else, he never would have thought that Luke would hand the restaurant down to him. What was the world coming to?

XXXX

Tristan woke up to find Jake sitting Indian style on the bed a few feet from him with his chin in his hands.

"It's my birthday today Daddy," he said innocently.

"Happy Birthday Buddy," Tristan said with a sleepy smile.

Tristan opened his arms and Jake crawled over to him to lay his head in the crook of Tristan's shoulder. Tristan held him as tight as he dared; wanting to let the boy know how much he was loved. The past moth hadn't been easy on any of them. Talking to Rory was like pulling teeth, she wouldn't listen to reason. She wouldn't admit that there was anything wrong.

Maddie wasn't making things any easier. She had developed an 'I don't care' attitude and was so ignorant that she and Tristan went round and round almost daily. He wished he knew what had changed so that he could make it right. He felt like everything was careening out of control with no end in sight.

Every day there was something new for him to worry about. Rory was so emotionally closed off that he was pulling off both of their parental duties. It was time to take drastic measures. He was going to bring in the big guns. That way Rory would have no choice but to listen to him.

"Maddie is on Momma's computer again," Jake said to break the silence.

Tristan sat up with a sigh. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, telling Jake to stay where he was and that he would be right back. He could hear Maddie clicking the computer keys furiously making him shake his head in dismay. He came to the end of the hall to see Maddie hunched over the computer, her face a mask of rage.

"Did your mom say that you could use that?"

"She was here when I got up but she left while I was in the shower. I don't know where she went," she said not looking away from the computer.

"That would be a no," Tristan said as he crossed the room.

He pulled the laptop from Maddie's lap, much to her complaint.

"Dad, I was talking to Gran!" she shouted.

"Then use the phone," he said shutting the laptop down.

She growled in frustration before slamming her hands down on the coffee table. Aiden cried from the boy's room and Tristan walked to the kitchen.

"Get your brother," he said over his shoulder.

"Why can't you?" Maddie asked with an attitude.

"Because you woke him up," he said before pushing the kitchen door open.

He could hear Maddie come back into the living room as he started breakfast. The kitchen door opened, making him look over his shoulder. Jake sat at the table with his head in his hands.

"You forget me, Daddy, I was waiting for you," Jake said with a pout.

"So I did, I'm sorry," Tristan said, ruffling his hair.

"Where's Momma?"

"I don't know, I'll call her," he said, grabbing his phone from the counter.

"Hey," Rory said, answering on the first ring.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof, working in the garden. I told Maddie before she got in the shower."

"She must have forgotten. I'm making breakfast if you want to come in."

"I'll be right there."

Rory came in with baskets of vegetables and flowers. She brought them to the counter, unloading everything into the sink. She washed the vegetables and trimmed the flowers before coming to the table.

"Happy birthday Jakey," she said kissing him temple.

"Thank you Momma," he said before giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"How old are you today?" Rory asked.

"I'm this many," he said holding up four fingers.

"That's right, you're four. You are so smart," she said, touching the tip of his nose.

There was one thing that Tristan could say about what was going on with Rory. She acted like nothing was wrong around the kids. She didn't want them to worry, she left that to Tristan. She crossed the room to Tristan, reaching around him for a coffee mug from the cabinet. Her hand grazed his arm as she leaned into him from behind. She pressed her lips to the side of his neck in greeting before pulling away.

Maddie came into the room with Aiden and Rory took her from him so that she could finish getting ready for school. Rory set Aiden in his bouncy seat which on the table next to Jake. Jake played with the baby quietly while Tristan finished breakfast. Rory got in the shower and was back in the kitchen in time to make a plate for Jake. She dressed his pancakes the way that he liked them before setting them in front of him.

"It's a clown!" he said, clapping excitedly.

"You're right; your pancake is shaped like a clown. Daddy is so creative, isn't he?"

"Yes," Jake said around a mouth full of food.

Maddie called from the living room to let them know that she was leaving and Tristan excused himself. Rory fed the baby while Tristan finished getting ready for work. When he came back into the kitchen his tie was draped around his neck. Rory wiped Jake clean and told him to change his shirt before moving to Tristan's side. She took hold of his tie and had it fixed within seconds. It was a ritual that they did every morning. She leaned in to kiss him quickly before Jake came back into the room. She pulled away giving him an imploring look. He gave her a tight lipped smile, hearing Jake in the living room.

"I'd better go. I'm going to be late," he said quietly.

Rory turned to watch him go, tears stinging her eyes. She knew that she needed help and that he wanted her to be happy. She had thought that she was doing a good job of faking it until he had pointed out to her that he could see right through her. What was she going to do? She felt like she was trapped inside herself screaming to get out most days. She hadn't known anyone who had dealt with this before. Her mom sure hadn't. Had her grandmother? She would have had all of the symptoms, even if she hadn't been clinically treated.

Going to the doctor scared her, it always had. She would have to suck it up and deal with it because things weren't going to get any better on their own. The baby cooed, getting her attention. She smiled at him sadly, taking in his features. Unlike Jake, he was the spitting image of Tristan, right down to his cute little nose. Jake took after Rory and her mom was known to mention that if he were older he would have been confused for one of the twins. He had her wavy chestnut colored hair and big vibrant blue eyes.

She picked up the baby, holding him close to her to take in his distinctive baby smell of baby powder and formula. She carried him to his room to ready him for the day. She would need to call around and see if she could find a doctor to see her as soon as possible. She had been putting it off long enough. The sooner she got better, the sooner she and Tristan could work through their problems.

XXXX

The smell of cleaning products and dog shampoo mixed together as soon as Tristan walked into the room. He fought the urge to scrunch up his nose in disgust, glad that at least it didn't smell like animal feces. All around him dogs, faces were pressed to the doors of their cages, clamoring for his attention. Some barked happily, some whined while others barked in warning.

He knew that he should have talked this over with Rory, but Jake had been asking about Jack a lot more in the past few weeks. He couldn't understand why Jack wasn't with them. Tristan hoped that adopting another dog would take Jake's mind off of Jack, so that Rory would stop blaming herself for what had happened.

He stopped midway through the room, trying to decide what kind of dog he wanted for Jake. He was brought out of his thoughts by a warm tongue lapping at his hand. He looked to his right to see a Pit Bull with white and brown spots. He smiled, scratching the dog's muzzle. The dog nuzzled his hand, encouraging him to go on. The dog couldn't have been more than a year old.

"That's Louie. He's been here since he was six weeks old. Most people won't adopt him because they think that Pit Bulls are dangerous," One of the workers said from the end of the row.

"A dog is only as dangerous as its owner trains it to be," Tristan said, continuing to show the dog affection.

"You sound like someone who knows what they're talking about."

"My grandfather was a dog breeder. Pit Bulls were just one of the breeds that he worked with."

"Do you want him?"

"I'll take him," Tristan said with a smile.

Tristan followed the girl to an office and the owner of the shelter had some paper work for Tristan to fill out. Half an hour later Tristan was loaded down with toys, supplies and enough dog food to last the dog for a year. He paid one of the volunteers to load everything into the bed of his truck while he went to the back of the shelter to pick up the dog. Louie trotted beside him, happily wagging his tail.

On the ride to the apartment the dog stuck his head out the window, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Maddie was outside when Tristan pulled up and her eyes were honed in on the dog. He barked in greeting as Maddie cautiously made her way to him.

"He's not gonna hurt you Mads," Tristan said as he started unloading things from the truck.

Maddie got the dog out of the truck and followed Tristan into the apartment building. He instructed her to put the dog in the laundry room then help him bring everything in. Five minutes later they were finished and Maddie sat on the couch watching Tristan play with the dog.

"Do you think getting another dog was a good idea? Mom hasn't dealt with Jack yet," Maddie said in concern.

"I'm hoping that Louie here will help with that. Plus, you're brother still expects Jack to somehow materialize out of nowhere," Tristan said with a sigh.

"Does Mom know about him?" she asked, gesturing to Louie.

"No. I didn't talk it over with her. Where is she anyway?"

"She left not long after I got home, she said that she had somewhere that she needed to be and that she would pick up Jake from preschool."

"Where's the baby?"

"Sleeping, Mom said that he gave her trouble when she tried to lay him down for a nap. He should be waking up soon."

"Do you know if your mom got the stuff for Jake's party this weekend?"

"It's in your closet," she said with a nod.

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes, Dad," she said with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Good. Come on Louie, let's find you a hiding place," he said before heading into the kitchen.

The dog's nails clicked on the wooden floor, following behind him. Pots and pans could be heard clanging together as Tristan started dinner. Rory came in, juggling a birthday cake, balloons, and more handmade birthday cards than Maddie had ever seen. Jake held onto her coat tails, smiling broadly. Louie barked manically from the laundry room making Rory stop in her tracks.

"Jack!" Jake said excitedly.

"No, Honey, Jack is gone, remember?" Rory said soothingly.

She gave Maddie a curious look and Maddie grinned evilly.

"Jake, go put your cards in your room, okay Baby?" she said handing Jake a fist full of cards.

Jake took off down the hall, making as much noise as possible.

"Well, Aiden isn't asleep anymore," Maddie said with a sigh.

"I'll get him in a minute. Tell me what is going on."

"Dad should be the one to tell you. I'll get Aiden," Maddie said, rising from the couch.

Rory entered the kitchen still carrying the balloons and birthday cake. Louie barked from the laundry room making her eyes widen in surprise. She set the cake on the island before tying the balloons to Jake's seat at the kitchen table. She shouldered off her jacket, staring at the back of Tristan's head, waiting for him to acknowledge her. She cleared her throat to get his attention after waiting for another half a minute.

Tristan set down the spatula that he was using to fry the hamburger for dinner to look over his shoulder at Rory who was giving him an expectant look. She gestured towards the dog, wanting an explanation. He turned back to the stove to turn off the burner before walking to Louie. He rubbed behind the dogs ears and Louie lapped at his hand sweetly.

"Are we dog sitting?"

"No, he's ours," Tristan said with a shake of his head.

"Don't you think that you should have talked to me before getting another dog," she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"When was I supposed to do that Ror? You're so emotionally closed off that I can't talk to you about anything," he asked credulously.

"I guess that I deserve that," she said with a sigh.

She crossed to the refrigerator, rifling through its contents for something to snack on.

"What are you doing? Dinner will be ready soon," he asked in confusion.

"I have to take my medicine half an hour before dinner, I also have to take it with food," she said, the upper half of her body stuck in the refrigerator.

"What medicine are you on?"

"It's in my purse," she said, finally deciding on a clementine orange.

He stood at the island, where her purse lay open. On top was an orange medicine bottle. He lifted it out of her purse to read what it was. It was an antidepressant.

"You went to the doctor?"

"Yes, I have Post-Partum Depression. You were right, I just didn't want you to be," she said quietly.

She folded in on herself almost immediately, her body shaking uncontrollably from the sobs that were racking through her. She slid to the floor as Tristan crossed the space between them. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him tightly. Maddie came into the room with Aiden and Jake followed close behind her. She watched her dad and Rory worriedly and Tristan shook his head, telling her to let it go. She ushered Jake out of the room quickly before he saw their parents behind the island.

"It's going to be fine. The first step is admitting that there's a problem. We'll get through this," he promised her.

"You don't think any less of me?" she sniffled.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I don't," he said before kissing her temple.

He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly as he rocked her. She cried into his chest, gut wrenching sobs took over her making Tristan's heart ache. They would handle this the same way that they handled everything else. They would get through it together, and they would come out the situation stronger than they had been before.


	11. The Ice Lady Cometh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

The sharp rap at the door woke Rory from a dead sleep. She rubbed sleep from her eyes as they tried to focus on the clock by her bed. It was a little after eight. Tristan had woken her at seven thirty to tell her that he was leaving and that he would pick up Jake from preschool on his way home so that she wouldn't have to take Aiden out since he had been sick the day before. Apparently Maddie had left for school early.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and crossed the room, not bothering to grab her robe. She paused for a nanosecond at the boy's door to check to see if Aiden was awake. The room was as quiet as a tomb but it wouldn't be if the person at the door knocked much louder.

Rory finally made her way to the door still in a fog. She looked through the peep hole to see her grandmother standing impatiently in the hall. She exhaled a silent ragged breath before looking pleadingly up at the ceiling.

"You couldn't have warned me?" she asked God darkly.

"Rory, is that you?" Emily asked from the hall.

Rory opened the door giving her grandmother the nicest smile that she could manage as she let her in. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her driver follow Emily into the apartment with a trunk and several bags.

"Uh Grandma, are you planning on moving in?"

"Don't be silly, Rory," Emily said with a scoff.

"Did you talk to Tristan about coming to visit?"

"Does your mother talk to you about coming to visit?" she asked, miffed.

"Yes, she does, so that we can make room for her. This is only a three bedroom apartment. You're luggage looks like it would require its own room."

"I can stay at the Plaza if that would be more convenient," she said suddenly accommodating.

"Why are you here?" Rory asked confused.

"I went to see your mother at the Inn last week and Sookie mentioned that you were having trouble."

"She did?" Rory asked her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You aren't on medication for Post-Partum Depression?"

Rory mentally counted to ten as she tried to control her breathing. She couldn't be mad at Sookie. She probably hadn't known that Rory hadn't wanted her grandmother to know. It was her own fault for not explaining things to Sookie.

"It's Temporary Post-Partum Depression and I'm on medication for it. You really didn't need to come all this way," Rory said once she found her voice.

"Nonsense, I don't mind at all."

"Grandma I appreciate that you want to help but Tristan and I have everything under control," Rory said politely.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should have called before coming al this way."

"You don't want me here?" she asked, her with pursed lips.

"It's not that we don't want you here. It's that we have a lot going on and things are really crazy right now, but we can handle them. I really do appreciate you coming down, but it wasn't necessary."

"Well, I can say that you have a better way of telling me no than your does. At least you didn't lie to me like your mother sometimes does," Emily said unhappily.

"Maybe you could stay in the city for a few days. See your friend that lives in SoHo that you never get to see and take in a Broadway show," Rory ventured.

"That would be nice, and I could come by and see you, Tristan and the children before I leave?"

"Why don't you come by on Friday night and we'll have dinner?"

"That would be wonderful," Emily said with a pleased smile.

Rory nodded as she opened the door for her grandmother. She was at a loss as to how to get the luggage back down the stairs when she saw her neighbor coming out of his apartment. She offered to pay him if he would take the luggage downstairs and load it into her car. He agreed and Rory quickly paid him forty dollars once she heard Aiden crying from his crib. She closed the door and fell against it with a sigh of relief. She was so glad that she had dodged that bullet.

XXXX

Maddie was being incorrigible and Aiden still wasn't feeling well by the time Tristan came home that night. He took one look at Maddie on the phone in his recliner and jerked his thumb to let her know to move. She rolled her eyes before getting up with a sigh. He took the phone as she passed him and she growled in aggravation.

"You can have it back when you get a better attitude," he called just before she slammed her door.

Rory came out of the kitchen carrying a crying Aiden giving Tristan a helpless look.

"I should have made her do her homework before she got on the phone but I have been dealing with him for the past hour. I think I might need to take him to the emergency room," she said in concern.

"Let me have him," Tristan said after he had taken off his jacket and tie.

"I made you something Momma," Jake said holding up a sheet of paper.

Rory took it from him seeing that he had colored her a picture of the Easter Bunny and even written his name at the bottom by himself. She smiled as she took his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"I have just the place for it," she said pulling a push pin from the cork/message board by the refrigerator.

"Can I put it up?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said picking him then handing him the picture.

He pinned the picture to the top where there was nothing else so that it wouldn't cover anything else and Rory admired it.

"I love it Baby, thank you," she said kissing his temple.

Tristan came in with the baby thermometer to show her. Aiden's temperature had gone back up since the last time she had given him medicine three hours before. Her eyes met Tristan's concerned ones and she knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to call Dr. Voyeur to see what he thinks. If I can't get in touch with him than I really am taking the baby to the emergency room.

"Good idea," Tristan, his lips forming a thin line of concern.

Rory grabbed her phone from off the coffee table before flopping onto the couch with a silent sigh. She was able to get in touch with the doctor and he gave her a couple of options and asked her to take the baby straight to the hospital if they didn't work. She made an appointment for the morning hoping that she wouldn't have to take the baby to the hospital.

"What did the doctor say?" Tristan asked.

"He says that we should try to wipe the baby down with a cool clothe to see if that helps. Also he may be dehydrated so we can try to get him to drink a bottle of water or maybe we can give him some of the juice that we give Jake when he's sick. We'll just have to dilute it."

"What did he say about seeing him?"

"I made an appointment for the morning, could this day be anymore crazy?" she asked with a laugh.

"What else happened?" he asked cautiously.

"My grandmother showed up…with luggage."

"You're kidding," he asked in scrutiny.

"Nope, she had all of her best Luis Vuitton including a matching trunk the size of our coffee table, in our living room."

"Where is she now?"

"At the Waldorf," she said with a sigh.

"What was she doing here?"

"Sookie let it slip that I wasn't at my best and Emily came running. Her heart was in the right place, she just acted without thinking."

"How long is she in town?"

"Until Sunday, by the way, she's coming over for dinner on Friday."

"That, I can handle."

Rory smiled ruefully before brushing past him. Tristan had left Aiden in Maddie unwilling care and she took him from her, giving her a thankful look. She took him to her bathroom and unzipped his onesie. She didn't want to make him sicker than he already was so she decided to cool him off in sections. She started with his face and then made her way to his arms and chest then covered him up with a towel so that she work on his lower half.

He cried as loud as she had heard ever him and her heart broke as the vein in the side of his head turned blue. Tristan had one of those; it came out whenever he was mad. Once she was finished she dressed him quickly before holding him close to her. She hummed soothingly in his ear as she bounced him gently. She did this for twenty minutes before he finally calmed down to hiccups before falling asleep. She sighed heavily in relief before taking him to his room.

Tristan stood at the door, watching her endearingly. She turned to watch him with questioning eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"He calmed down enough to fall asleep. He cried for almost half an hour Tristan, that was the straw that broke me," she said with a sigh.

"Lucky for you I have everything else under control," he said as he entered the room.

He draped an arm over her shoulders and led her out of the room. Maddie and Jake were eating in the dining room but Tristan led her into the kitchen where there were two places set at the island. They were eating steak and vegetables while Jake ate pizza and Maddie at a salad. Rory gave him an unsure look as he pulled out her chair.

"Did you know that Maddie was considering going vegan?" he asked as he sat down.

"No, I didn't," she said, placing her napkin in her lap.

"Yep, I told her what we were having for dinner and she practically to order her a salad. And once she mentioned Donnalee's Jake proclaimed that he wanted pizza."

"Our kids are picky eaters and we cater to them," she said with a sigh.

"It's better than the alternative. I would rather give them the kind of food they want than have to listen to a door slam and our four year old throw a temper tantrum loud enough to make the neighbors think that we were abusing him."

"Not only are they picky eaters but they are dramatic."

"Let's hope that Aiden doesn't turn out like that," he said knocking on the butcher block island top.

Rory's phone vibrated before she could respond. Her mom had sent her a text.

Congrats for taking the Ice Lady down a notch. It's about time.

Rory shook her head with a chuckle as she set her phone back down. They ate in silence until Maddie came in with her and Jake's dishes. She sensed them off before loading them into the dishwasher.

"Thank you for dinner," she said politely.

"You're welcome Mads. Do you have any homework tonight?" Tristan asked.

"I finished it at school," she said with a shake of her head.

"Then you can use the phone for an hour."

"Thanks Dad," she said before grabbing the phone and heading out of the room.

The whole house was silent, making them wonder what Jake was getting into. Tristan went to investigate and found Jake coloring quietly in Maddie's room while she talked on the phone a few feet away. He walked back down the hall silently fully intending to spend some quality alone time with his wife.

XXXX

Rory was regretting inviting her grandmother over. She would expect a fancy dinner with finger bowls and silver napkin holders. Luckily she had been able to order food from Tavern on the Green and Tristan was going to pick it up on his way home. All that Rory needed to do was iron the napkins and everything would be ready.

Maddie was vacuuming the living room and bedrooms while Megan gave the boys a bath. Rory had set out the nicest outfits that Emily had given them because the last thing Rory needed was to let her mother know that she didn't appreciate what her grandmother did.

Tristan came in with the food and Emily. Rory hadn't expected that to happen. She rushed around the kitchen plating the crackers and hummus that she had purchased afternoon. Tristan took it out to Emily who was going through the apartment the way she did each time she came to visit.

Once Rory had the food put together and on plates she asked Maddie to help her take it to the dining room.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Emily asked.

"No Grandma, you're our guest," Rory said with a shake of her head.

Rory went to the bedroom to change while everyone else gathered around the table. She sat in between Tristan and Jake quietly while Maddie answered Emily's questions. Food was passed back and forth and when Emily complimented the food Rory could sense that there was a 'but' that she was leaving out.

Rory's cooking skills were limited and Emily was used to a different sort of life so Rory bit her tongue. Ever since Richard had died five years before Emily had become more outlandish and eccentric. Rory didn't want her kids subjected to it any more than her mom wanted the boys around Emily, but sometimes they would appease Emily and let her have her way.

Two hours later Tristan walked Emily down to her car while Rory put the boys to bed. She was coming out of the boy's room when she nearly collided with Tristan in the hall. She gasped in surprise when Tristan grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Let's go to bed," he said, taking her by the hand.

Tristan shut the door before getting into bed. Rory had already fallen asleep in the few minutes it had taken him to get ready for bed. He lay on his side watching her in the moonlight. She was doing a lot better than she had been a month ago. She was still learning that she didn't have to pretend to have it all together all the time. It was okay to ask for help. Her mother was the same way. It would hard habit to break but he was willing to ride it out.


	12. Blowups and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

As the temperature rose outside the temperature in the apartment turned cold. Not the actual temperature but Maddie's attitude turned cold enough to bring about a chill. Tristan and Rory had tried being nice, they had tried being stern, they had even tried rationalizing with her. Rory chalked it up to the fact that she was getting older and more independent. If this was how she was now, how was she going to be when she turned thirteen in less than a year?

Rory was working on her laptop when Maddie came in one afternoon slamming the front door in her wake. She stomped into the kitchen and could be heard opening then slamming cabinet doors before finally slamming the freezer. Rory walked into the kitchen with Aiden on her hip. Maddie sat at the island with a pint of ice cream and a magazine that had also come in the mail that day.

"How was your day?" Rory broached.

"Fine," Maddie answered listlessly.

"Did you get your report card?"

She reached into her messenger bag to retrieve the manila envelope. She held it out without looking at Rory. Rory sat it on the counter so that she and Tristan could look through it together later.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Nope," she said, her lips popping on the last syllable.

"Okay," Rory said with a pleasant smile.

Rory sat Aiden in his high chair then searched for a snack for him. She poured some Cheerios onto his table then grabbed something to make for dinner from the freezer.

"Is chicken okay with you?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

Maddie nodded, not looking up from her magazine. Rory pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator wishing that she could get through to her stepdaughter. The more she and Tristan tried the farther Maddie retreated. The front door opened and Tristan and Jake's voices filtered into the kitchen. Maddie deserted the magazine and quickly exited the room. Her door closed with a soft thump a few seconds later.

Tristan came into the kitchen and Rory smiled at him as he ruffled Aiden small tuft of hair. He came to lean against the counter noticing the envelope a few feet away. He turned it over in his hands, eyeing suspiciously.

"Nothing is going to jump out of it and attack you Tristan," Rory teased him with a gentle laugh.

"There's something other than her report card in here, I can feel it," he said with remorse.

"Open it," she said coming to stand next to him.

The seal gave after a few pulls letting him know that Maddie hadn't tried to open it. He pulled out a slim envelope first then the thin sheet of paper that was Maddie's report card. He set the piece of paper on the counter face down, not wanting to look at it. If the school had sent home a letter then things could be good. He pulled at the tape and the envelope opened easily. Inside was a lone sheet of paper. He read it slowly, his face falling with each word.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from the principle. She hasn't been turning in her homework, but her test scores aren't bad. She's not participating in class and she's had three projects in the past two months that she hasn't turned in. There's no chance that she can catch up. I can't believe that she would do this," he said in distress.

"How many classes is she behind in?"

"All of them," he said with a hard laugh.

"Tristan, don't get upset. There has to be a reason why she would do this."

"I'm passed upset. Maddie, get in here!" he called.

Rory picked up the letter and Maddie's report card, glancing at them quickly. She didn't have anything higher than a D in each class. This wasn't like Maddie. Maddie peeked around the kitchen door, her eyes scared.

"Sit down," Tristan said, pointing to the island.

Maddie shuffled to the island and took the seat farthest from her dad. Tristan came to stand on the other side of the island in front of. He placed both hands on the counter top, trying to calm himself down.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked accusingly.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her hands as a way of letting him know that she didn't know.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked harshly.

"Tristan let her explain," Rory cautioned him.

"I've had a lot on my mind," Maddie said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me what that means?"

"It's personal. You wouldn't understand," she said, finally lifting her head. Her chin jutted out in stubbornness.

"Is there a boy?" Rory questioned.

"No."

"Then what is it? Tell us so we can understand," Rory coaxed.

"I don't want to," Maddie said shaking her head.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us than you can go back to your room. You'll have a lot of time to think while you're there because you're grounded," Tristan rationalized.

"That's not fair!" Maddie said her face crestfallen.

"Yes, it is. It's more than fair. You chose not to do your schoolwork and now you have to pay the price," Tristan confirmed.

"I'll make it up," she promised, her eyes clouded over with tears.

"There's no way that you can. You're too far behind," Rory said gently.

"Go to your room," Tristan said firmly.

"How long am I grounded for?"

"Your mom and I need to discuss that. We'll let you know in the morning," Tristan said answered honestly.

Maddie shook her head sadly before sliding off the stool. She stomped from the room, though the living room and down the hall before slamming her door as hard as it had ever been slammed before. Tristan shook his head with a harsh sigh before pushing away from the island. He walked into the laundry room and could be heard banging things around. Rory stood at the door watching him. He was going through the boxes on the shelf over the washer and dryer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a screwdriver. That door is coming off."

"The tool box is in the cabinet," she said pointing to the corner.

Tristan found a screwdriver and a hammer before pushing past her. Maddie could be heard pleading with him to not take the door down but Tristan was silent. He came back into the laundry room with the tools and the door.

"She can have it back when she learns to respect us," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay," Rory agreed.

Rory busied herself with making dinner while Tristan worked in the living room. Jake was playing quietly in his room when Rory went to tell him that dinner was ready. Maddie was curled up on her bed clutching her pillow as she wept loudly. Rory's heart broke with each bone wracking sob as she crossed the room.

"Things would have gone a lot easier if you had been honest with us," she broached.

"I know," Maddie said with a sniffle.

"Whenever you're ready to talk you know that I'll listen," she said putting a hand on Maddie's back.

Maddie shrugged her off gently before shaking her head. Rory sighed before walking out of the room. Tristan was still in the living room and he gave her a weary look before following her into the kitchen. They ate silently and once the kitchen was cleaned Rory made Maddie a plate. She carried it to her room only to see that she had fallen asleep. Her face was red and tear stained. Rory covered her with the afghan at the end of the bed before walking out of the room.

She covered the plate with aluminum foil before placing it in the refrigerator. Tristan sat on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands after she had gotten the boys settled down for the night twenty minutes later. She knelt in front of him with her hands on his knees.

"I don't know what to do," he said softly.

"I wish that I could give you some words of wisdom but I can't," she reassured him.

"I think I know what's going on, but I want her to tell me so that I can help her go through it."

Olivia had called a month before to tell them that Rachel's dad was in the last stage of prostate cancer. He didn't have much time to live and he wanted to see Maddie before he died. Tristan had said no, rationalizing that it was the middle of the school year and that it wouldn't be good for Maddie to be uprooted. He said that he would think about letting her come down for spring break which was now a few weeks away. Maybe her going down for a week would do her some good. And then he would send her down for her normal three weeks in the summer like he did every year.

"Do you think that I should let Maddie see her grandparents over spring break?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think that's a good idea, but it's up to you."

He nodded before leaning back to lie on the bed. Rory climbed onto the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Being worried about her granddad didn't warrant throwing away her education but Rory could see that it had deeply affected her. Maddie had lived the six of the first seven years of her life without a mother and now someone who had ties with Rachel was about to die. If put in the same situation Rory couldn't say that she would have handled it differently.


	13. Delving Into the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Tristan was at the end of his rope. He had tried everything he could think of to get through to Maddie without any results. He fought the urge to bang his head against a wall every day. He had tried to reason with her. Bribing her hadn't worked either, much to his dismay. Rory was at a loss as to what to do. It broke her heart to see the two of them at odds.

Rory was working less since the election was finally over and she was in between assignments. She loved her job, but she wished that she could do more. She was starting to think that maybe she had made a mistake when she decided to work from home. Aiden was a dream to take care of, so was Jake; but she needed a break from it all. She needed something to take her mind off of what was going on around her.

She was cooking dinner when she heard the front door slam. Aiden jumped in his high chair, obviously startled. She waited for the tears that normally followed with baited breath as Tristan could be heard scolding Maddie from the living room. Aiden went back to beating his tray with a wooden spoon then Tristan came into the kitchen looking defeated.

"I don't know what we're going to do with her. I can't get through," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we should let her come to us. Dealing with this is something that she needs to do on her own."

"You didn't have a relative die until you were an adult. How did you get so smart?"

"It runs in the family," she said with a shrug.

He caught on that she was making a reference to Lorelai and her grandmother, two very strong, very independent women. He saw a lot of them in Rory, except that she wasn't pushy like her grandmother and she was more reserved and less indecisive than Lorelai. She was her own person.

"Maybe I should give her what she wants," he said with a sigh.

"I thought that we decided that we weren't going to let her go until Spring Break."

"What if he doesn't make it? She deserves a chance to see him before he passes."

"I agree with you on that front but you can't reward her for bad behavior," she reasoned.

"Do you think that I should try reasoning with her again?"

"More like make a deal with her," she offered.

"That might work," he said with a quirked eyebrow.

He left the room in search of his daughter. Rory may not have had to deal with the death of a loved one at an early age but she knew Maddie almost as well as Tristan did. Maddie was not in the living room nor was she in her bedroom. He walked back up the hallway to the boy's room thinking that maybe she had found some reason to go in there. Maddie never went into the boy's room unless she was told to.

Tristan found her sitting in the rocking chair with Jake curled up in her lap. She was rocking him gently to calm the tears that were running down his cheeks. He entered the room, a look of concern etched across his face.

"He shut his fingers in the toy chest," she explained, not looking up.

Tristan put on a movie and got Jake to sit on his bed once it had started. He motioned towards the door wordlessly and Maddie sighed before getting up to follow him. Once they were in his and Rory's office he shut the door behind them.

"Sit down," he said as he crossed the room.

"What have I done wrong now?" she asked surly.

"You haven't done anything wrong. I want to talk to you about the way you've been acting."

"What about it?" she asked, her lips forming a hard line.

"I know how you feel Mads. You feel like no one is listening to you and you think that acting out is going to get my attention. Well, it has so you can stop. Grandma Dugray told me that I would know what it was like to raise a child who turned out to be exactly like me one day and she was right."

"You acted out when you were my age?"

"I was sent to Military School when I was seventeen. That's how I met your mom."

"How did you meet her?"

"Your granddad was a teacher at the School. Your mom came in one day to drop something off and I ran into her, literally. I didn't think much of her at first, she was shy and didn't say much and I was still hung up on someone else. She couldn't even look me in the eye as she picked her things up. I didn't see her again for three months. I was getting ready to go Charlotte to work for your great grandfather for the summer and there she was waiting for her dad on the front steps of the school. I paid more attention to her that time. She had this beautiful copper red hair that fell in her eyes. Her eyes were the color of sea glass, just like yours. She smiled shyly when I greeted her. I didn't get to say much else to her because your granddad was making his way towards us and I knew that he didn't think much of me."

"When did you see her again?"

"Her family came to Charlotte over Fourth of July. I was working at the dock when she came in on a boat of her friends. She remembered me from school and asked me how I was and everything snowballed from there. We dated secretly for the rest of the summer and into the fall. Her younger sister caught her sneaking in one night and told their parents. She wouldn't tell them anything so her dad told her that if she wanted to keep seeing me that I needed to be at dinner that Friday night. Her dad was not happy to see me, let me tell you. Olivia took a liking to me instantly because they only had the girls. It took Sam a lot longer to warm up to me since he knew the kind of person I was. Rachel changed me for the better and by the time I graduated we were talking about getting married. Her cancer was back by then, but she hadn't told me. Sam didn't want us getting married, but Rachel was stubborn, that's where you get it from."

"I thought I got my stubbornness from you," she said with a smirk.

"I am not stubborn, I'm ignorant, there's a difference," he said giving her a stern look.

"Grandpa Sam didn't want you and mom to get married?"

"Not at first. Rachel got sicker and we knew that she wouldn't have much time. She was refusing to go to the hospital because she knew that if she did her only chance of having a child would be gone. She didn't want to go through chemo or radiation. She didn't want to put unwanted stress on the rest of us. So I made a deal with her. I told her that if she went to the hospital and attempted to get better that we could get married. We were married that weekend, and Sam was livid. Olivia talked us into moving in with them so that she could take care of Rachel while she recovered from her bone marrow transplant. She was doing so well and then she got pregnant with you a year and a half later. I could tell something wasn't right immediately. She wasn't sleeping, she wasn't eating; she almost lost you twice, yet she refused to get treatment. There wasn't anything that her doctor could do anyway since she was pregnant with you. She was gone less than three months after you were born. She felt that she had gotten everything she wanted out of life and she couldn't fight anymore."

"Who was the girl who you still had feelings for when you first met her?"

"It was Rory. I told you that we went to school together, didn't I?"

"Uh huh," she said with a nod.

"I am so thankful that she didn't take me seriously back then. If she had, I wouldn't have you," he said with a tender smile.

"I'm sorry for giving and mom so much trouble," she said quietly.

"See? You aren't like me at all, I never would have apologized back then," he said opening his arms.

Maddie walked around the table and sat in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can get half of your work caught up by Christmas you can go down to North Carolina for Spring Break."

"What if Gramps gets worse before then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he promised.

"It's a deal," she agreed.

He lost track of time and before he knew it Rory was standing at the door to tell them that dinner was ready. Rory smiled endearingly at them before walking back down the hall. She was glad that they had been able to work things out. Hopefully the worst was behind them and they could work on moving on.


	14. No One Said that Growning Up was Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

AN: I am such an idiot. I didn't let you know that there was a six month gap between chapters twelve and thirteen. I can't believe that I did that!

It had been nearly a month since Maddie had come clean about what was bothering her. Tristan had been in constant contact with Olivia to get updates on Sam's condition. His body wasn't taking to the chemotherapy the way that it should and he was in constant pain. There was talk of surgery but there insurance wouldn't cover it and they had struck down Tristan's offer to pay for it. Tristan regretted not letting Maddie go and see him that summer, now there was a chance that he wouldn't make it to spring.

Maddie was doing better and Rory was helping her in English and Math and they had hired enrolled her in an after school program that would help her bring her grades up in her other classes. Her teachers had been more than understanding when Tristan had explained the situation.

He couldn't believe that a year had passed so quickly. Aiden was talking up a storm and it was hard to keep up with him because he thought that making people chase him was fun.

Rory had settled into working from home that summer. Maddie had been a big help even though she was still giving her dad the silent treatment at the time. Even she hadn't been able to tell Rory no. Things had gotten easier when Jake had started school full time a few months ago.

With Christmas less than a week away there was talk of her family coming to New York. Lorelai had been able to talk Luke into it since he had never experienced New York at Christmas. Tristan was thinking of letting Maddie visit her grandparents for the three weeks that she had off from school. He hadn't talked to Olivia but he was sure that there wouldn't be a problem. He sent Olivia an e-mail since it was a 'chemo day' for Sam. She kept her phone off so that she could give Sam her whole attention because he disliked everything about the chemo process. Tristan doubted that she would be able to back to him before tomorrow.

If his sixteen year old self could see him now he would probably have some acid tongued remark for him along with a bored, exaggerated eye roll. It was amazing how much a person could change when someone called them out. He thanked Sam every time he saw him for calling him out for the spoiled little rich boy that he was back then. He was a better, more level headed person now not only because of Rachel's family and Maddie but because of Rory. He felt blessed to have a second chance with her.

XXXX

Jess, Casey and Skylar arrived the Friday before Christmas. Skylar's cancer had been in remission for over a year and her exuberant personality was starting to come back. She had a list of things that she wanted to do while she was in town and Jess was put in charge of making it all happen since Casey was seven months pregnant.

Jess begrudgingly agreed to do whatever Skylar wanted even though going ice skating in Rockefeller Center was at the top of her list. Skylar looked up at him before batting her lashes and sticking out her bottom lip. He gave her a stern look before going to grab their jackets.

"Don't think of it as torture, think of it as making Skylar the happiest little girl in the world," Rory said as she grabbed her coat.

"You're coming?"

"I could use some fresh air. Plus, Maddie was talking about wanting to go a little while ago."

Rory got Jake bundled up while Jess ran downstairs to hail them a cab. There was one waiting by the time Rory came down with the kids. The five minute car ride was silent and when they got to the rink the kids took off towards the ice. Rory bought the kids rental skates while Jess watched the kids waiting by the ice.

"You aren't skating?" he asked when she only purchased skates for the kids and him.

"I don't feel like it," she said with a shake of her head.

"Fine," he said sullenly.

"Don't act like you're going to enjoy every minute of it. You don't fool me Jesse Tyler Mariano," she called after him.

He turned to give her a dark look over his shoulder and she stuck out her tongue in response. He rolled his eyes before shaking his head. Rory smiled, glad that Jess had put his 'too cool for you' teenage ways behind him. Meeting Casey and becoming an instant dad when they had gotten married had been the kick in the ass to make him change.

Jess held Skylar and Jake's hands while Maddie skated with her friends. He wasn't the best skater and being in between the kids was like holding up a wobbly table. He lost his footing and was able to let go of the kids' hands so that they wouldn't go down with him before falling.

"Daddy, you skate worse than I do," Skylar said before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Thanks Sky," he said with a sigh once he was standing again.

He brushed ice from the seat of his jeans before taking their hands again. He looked towards where he had last seen Rory and she clapped her approval. He held back the urge to flip her off so he sneered before turning his attention back to the kids. After a few minutes they complained that they were cold so he took them back to where Rory was standing. She had gone to get them hot chocolate and Jess a cup of coffee.

"If you tell anyone that I fell I will never speak to you again," he said pointedly.

"I only told Luke. I think your secret is safe with him."

"Mom, come skate with us," Jake said, tugging on her gloved hand.

"I don't think so buddy. Maybe some other time," she promised.

They skated for another half an hour before going back to the apartment. Luke and the boys were bringing their things in when they got back. Jess got roped into helping since Tristan was on an important call. Lorelai met Rory at the door with open arms.

"Hey Mom," Rory said, squeezing her gently.

"It's good to see you. You don't come see me enough," Lorelai said with a pout.

"With Maddie and Jake both in school it's hard to get away and you don't like me to stay for just the weekend," Rory reminded her.

"Are you alright?" Lorelai asked, noticing something wasn't quite right.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," she reassured her.

"Maybe you should lay off the Christmas cookies, the weight that you've put on can't be good," she said in concern.

"Thanks Mom," Rory said with a laugh.

"I'm not saying that you're fat, just that you could lose a few pounds," Lorelai said with an eye roll.

"I get right on it," Rory promised earnestly.

Lorelai didn't have a chance to respond because Emily could be heard in the hall. All joking would be suspended until she left the day after Christmas. Emily didn't get Lorelai, Jess' or Tristan's dry humor. She was easily offended and the three of them walked on eggshells around her.

Emily came in and JJ enveloped her in a hug. He could always be counted on to break the tension Emily brought along with her. Emily fussed over him while Jake waited for his hug. Emily took Jake's hand and led him to the couch then he climbed into her lap, digging through her cardigan pockets. He smiled in victory, holding up a lollipop in his small fist. Emily beamed with pride. Skylar came over and Emily patted the space next to her. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small pack of gum and held it out for the girl.

Rory watched in wonder as the two small children flanked her grandmother. She had been slightly terrified of her grandmother at their age. Emily had softened quite a bit in the last ten years. After Richard's death six years ago she had slowed down, she only sat on the board of the D.A.R now but still gave money to many organizations.

"Rory, are you feeling alright?" Emily asked.

"I feel fine Grandma," she said with a nod.

"See? I'm not the only one who noticed the dark circles beneath your eyes," Casey said under her breath as she passed by.

"I'm just tired," Rory said with a smile.

Emily nodded, accepting her answer. Tristan came into the room carrying Aiden and when he saw Lorelai his eyes lit up.

"There's my favorite little elf," she said as she held out her hands.

"He could be from Lord of the Rings right?" Jess asked.

"He looks like a mini Legolas," Lorelai said affectionately.

"He's getting so big," Rory said endearingly.

"How old is he now?" Emily asked.

"He is twenty months."

"Down," Aiden said, patting Lorelai for emphasis.

Aiden toddled over to Emily. He stood in front of her with his hands on her legs, waiting patiently. She reached into her pocket and Rory waited with bated breath to see what she would pull out. They hadn't given him candy before so they didn't know how he would react. Emily pulled a toy car out and Aiden's eyes lit up. Rory heaved a sigh of relief; she shouldn't have worried in the first place.

The doorbell rang and Rory turned to answer it. Liz and TJ stood outside with Jess' little sister. Jess took their bags and put them in the spare room. Tristan had offered to let them stay at the apartment. Jess and Casey were sleeping in the living room while Skylar shared a room with Maddie and her aunt. Lorelai and Luke were more than willing to give up the extra room for them and were staying with Maggie while they were in town.

The apartment was filled with noise as everyone talked at once. Rory snuck away to the kitchen to check on dinner. She hadn't made anything special but she had wanted to make something so that they didn't have to go out to dinner. Tristan came up behind her as she tossed the salad. He wrapped his arms around her before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't take what everyone said to heart. I happen to like that you've put on a few pounds, you're too skinny. I know that the last week hasn't been easy for you. I read the article about the new fiscal review, I agree wholeheartedly," he said before kissing her cheek.

"You're just saying that so I won't kick you out of the bed," she said with a teasing smile.

"You got that right. I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep but the floor," he said with a huff.

She giggled before shaking her head slowly.

"Seriously, you are perfect the way that you are," he said in concern.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, squeezing her arm gently.

Casey and Liz came into the room offering to help so Tristan left the kitchen in search of Jess. He found him in the office working on his laptop. He had recently started working on his fourth book and was deep in the research process. Tristan grabbed the New York Times from the desk before sitting on the couch across the room. He propped his feet up on the coffee table before opening the paper.

"I appreciate you letting me work in here," Jess said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not a problem. Just don't tell Emily that I've got my feet propped up on the table that she gave us as a wedding present."

The only sounds were the typing of keys and the turning of the pages until Rory came to bring Jess a plate. She pushed Tristan's feet off the table when she passed him to get his attention.

"How come he gets to eat in there?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"You eat in there when you're working on an important case," she said as they entered the living room.

Everyone was already seated at the table and after dinner the younger kids would help Liz and Casey make cookies while Luke, TJ, Tristan and the boys would get the Christmas tree and decorations down from storage. Rory had made baked spaghetti because it was Luke's favorite and it was something that she could make in her sleep. Rory and Lorelai cleaned the kitchen before Liz and Casey came in with the kids then sat down with Emily and Aiden.

"Are you ready for Christmas Rory?"

"We are. Tristan and I finished Christmas shopping the other night and I'm going to wrap the presents while Tristan takes the boys to see Santa tomorrow. Maddie can't wait to go and see the Nutcracker with you by the way. It's all she's talked about for a week."

"It's important to introduce children to the arts early on," Emily said with a smile and a nod.

"I agree."

"Didn't you say that you had to go by the store after dinner Ror?" Lorelai asked.

"You're right, I did. I shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes. Excuse me," she said before standing.

Rory slipped out the door before anyone could ask for the reason for her absence. She walked quickly to the elevator and pushed the close button several times before the door shut behind her, luckily no one else needed to get on the elevator.

The closest store was on the corner on the opposite side of the street. Luckily it was still open when Rory came in. It took a minute to find the aisle she was looking for because there was only one person working and they were at the register. Once she found what she was looking for she was overwhelmed by the selection the store had. There had to be ten boxes advertising the same thing. She grabbed three without looking at them then walked to the front of the store. The girl behind the counter smiled as she rang up Rory's purchases.

"I hope everything works out for you," she said optimistically.

"Thank you," Rory said politely.

Her mom and grandmother were where she had left them less than ten minutes before. She smiled politely as she pulled off her coat and took off her shoes. She walked down the hall with determination. She closed her bedroom door behind her before crossing the room to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her before filling the cup on the back of the counter with water. She drank it in three gulps before filling it up again. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for the urge to go to come over her.

Once she was done she set the three tests on the counter then checked her watch. She would find out if they would be expanding their family in less than five minutes. There was a knock at the door and she turned to face it slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Tristan asked through the door.

She heaved a sigh of relief before opening the door. He gave her a worried look as she moved to let him in. He looked to the three pregnancy test on the counter before looking back to her with wide eyes.

"I'm almost positive that I am. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure," she explained quietly.

"How much more time do we have?"

"Four minutes," she said after checking her watch.

He sat on the edge of the tub while she sat on the toilet. The minutes ticked by in silence. They had talked about Aiden being there last baby not long after his first birthday but neither of them had done anything to make sure that she didn't get pregnant again. Rory picked up the test closest to her once the four minutes had passed. She looked down at the test hesitantly then smiled slowly when she saw the plus sign.

"It looks like we're going to be a family of five," she said once she had checked the other two tests.

"Maybe this time we'll finally give Maddie the little sister she's always wanted," he said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Do you want to tell everyone now or do you want to wait?"

"I think we should wait until Christmas. I've got an idea of how we can tell them," she said with a playful gleam in her eye.

He nodded his head in agreement before taking her in his arms. The baby was unexpected but they would love it just as much as they loved it's siblings.

XXXX

Everyone was crowded into the living room to open presents before dawn on Christmas morning. The adults were half asleep seeing as they hadn't gone to bed until after midnight but the younger kids were tearing through the wrapping paper with abandon. There was one last present under the tree and Jake crawled under the tree to retrieve it since it was in the back.

"Whose name starts with 'A' Dad?"

"That's Aiden's Buddy," Tristan answered.

Jake handed the present to his younger brother who tore open the small package in one swipe. He held the shirt close to him to inspect it with a smile.

"Who gave him a plain white t-shirt?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"It's not plain Mom, there's something written on it," Rory explained.

"Show everybody what you've got," Tristan encouraged Aiden.

Aiden handed Maddie the shirt and she laughed in delight before holding it up for everyone to see. 'I'm going to be a big brother' was written across the front. Lorelai, Emily and Megan enveloped Rory and Tristan in a hug while everyone else started talking at once.

"I thought that you weren't going to have anymore," Lorelai said.

"We hadn't gotten around to making sure that it didn't happen," Rory said impishly.

"Can I tell Gram and Papa when I see them tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," Tristan said with a nod.

Tristan was driving her to the airport in the morning while Rory went to tea with Emily and Lorelai before they left. Tristan had been relieved that Maddie had been able to be there when they told everyone. Rory had kept the reveal a secret even from him. He should have known that she would make it so Maddie had a chance to be a part of it.


	15. In Memoriam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Sad, but true.**

**AN: This is the next to last chapter boys and girls.**

Tristan had done a lot of thinking while Maddie wasn't speaking to him. He didn't know how to tell Rory what he was thinking. It would be a huge adjustment for the boys but he knew that Rory woud be up for it. He would need to look into somethings before he told Rory so that he had a good argument just in case she had any reservations although he didn't see why she would.

He was in his office when Rory came home from picking up Jake from a friends. She knocked on the door lightly and he waved her in. She sat on the edge of the desk while he read an e-mail.

"Working hard?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"This isn't for work. It's just an idea that I had."

"What is it?"

"What would you say if I told you that I wanted to move us out of the city?"

"Is that a hypothetical question or are you for real?"

"Answer me first, then I'll tell you."

"If it's a hypothetical question I would say it's not nice nice to mess with me like that. If you're for real I can go to the packing store and get us some boxes to get started."

"It wouldn't be until this summer, but I would need to let work know so that they can find someone to take my place."

"If they think they can find a better A.D.A than I say good luck to them."

"I love you too," he said taking her hands in his.

He kissed each wrist before pulling her into his lap. She leaned against him with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder before looking at the computer screen. He had been looking at house listings in North Carolina.

"Tristan?" she asked cautiously.

"I know that it's going to be an adjustment; but I've been thinking, a change of scenery would do us all some good. Some of the most renowned papers in America are based out of North Carolina, so you would be able to find a job when you're ready," he reasoned.

"What about our families?"

"We could rent a house in Outer Banks and they can spend the whole summer if they want, we'll see them at Christmas; we can make this work Babe," he said confidently.

"I'm not doubting you, I'm just not sold on the idea of moving so far away from my mom. She'd drive us crazy. You think she calls a lot now? Just wait until I'm a thousand miles away!" she said with an exasperated laugh.

"That will be annoying, but I'm willing to deal with it if you are."

"Let's do it," she said with a brisk nod.

He smiled in victory before kissing her temple. There were things that needed to be sorted out and they still had to tell the kids but come June, they would be starting a new adventure.

XXXX

Maddie had only been in North Carolina a day and a half when Sam was rushed to the hospital. Her uncle and cousins were at the hospital with her and Olivia while her aunt stayed home with her cousins who were too young to be at the hospital. She had called her dad first thing that morning and he was flying down that afternnon.

Sam had slipped into a drug induced coma because the chemo wasn't working and his cancer had spread from his liver to his pancreas. There wasn't much hope for him, but Olivia wanted their youngest son and daughter to have a chance to say goodbye before she gave the okay to take Sam off the machines keeping him alive.

Maddie sat by herself while Olivia and her uncle Jonathan talked with the doctor. Her uncle Chase had shown up a few minutes ago but wanted to wait until her aunt Camden got there to go in. Chase silently handed Maddie the soda he had gotten for her and she held it with both hands as she continued to stare at the wall across from her.

"Are your dad and Rory coming?"

"Just my dad, Mom's staying with the boys," she answered quietly.

Chase had only been six when Rachel died. He was now seventeen and didn't understand how the rest of his family was okay with Maddie calling Rory mom. Rory had never tried to replace Rachel but that hadn't stopped Chase from thinking that it could potentially happen.

Olivia and Jonathan came back down the hall a few seconds later so Maddie turned her attention to them. The two of them had liked Rory since the moment they met her and Maddie was grateful for that.

"Chasen, why don't you go in? Cam is sill in class and she's got a two hour drive ahead of her. She won't be here until tonight probably," Jonathan rationalized.

"I don't mind waiting," Chase said shaking his head stubbornly.

"Why don't you and I go for a walk, hmm?" Olivia asked Maddie.

Maddie followed her grandmother to the elevator and they walked the first floor in silence. They stopped at the gift shop and Maddie picked out a card for her grandad and a bag of pretzels because she hadn't eaten since they had gotten there five hours before.

"Your dad called me while I was talking with the doctor. He got an earlier flight because there's soome bad weather coming in later. He should be here soon."

Maddie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Olivia pulled Maddie to her and rubbed her back soothingly. The girl had always had a special relationship with her grandfather and to lose him now was a difficult blow to handle.

XXXX

Tristan came face to face with Chase as soon as the elevator opened on the Ocenology floor. Chase brushed passed him, not able to look him in the eye. It had been a few years since Tristan had come to North Carolina. Not since Jonathan's wedding six years before. He hadn't expected Chase to be so hostile, he would need to talk to Olivia.

It took him almost ten minutes to find everyone since the two nurse's stations he had passed were deserted. It seemed like there was a nurse in every room he passed. It was a busy afternoon for the Ocenology ward. He found Olivia and Maddie in the waiting room working on a puzzle to pass the time.

Maddie looked up as soon as he sat down across from them. She abandoned the puzzle and squeezed into the oversized chair with him. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes met Olivia's and she nodded in acknowledment before picking up another puzzle piece.

"Let's go see him dad," Maddie said.

"She's been waiting for you to get here to go and see him," Jonathan explained from across the room.

"Come on," Tristan said quietly.

Maddie held his hand as they walked down the hall. She directed him where to go and soon they were outside Sam's room.

"Has Chasen seen him yet?"

"He's waiting for aunt Camden," she said with a shake of her head.

Tristan opened the door then pulled Maddie inside. The room was dark except for a dim light attached to the wall over the bed. There was a chair next to the bed and small couch underneath the TV. He sat in the chair while Maddie stood on the other side.

"Is there anything that you want to say to him?" Tristan broached.

"I love you Gramps, I'll never forget you," Maddie said, her voice thick with emotion.

"That's really nice," Tristan said with a nod.

"Do think he knows we're here?"

"I'm sure he does, just because he can't answer you that doesn't mean that he loves you any less."

"What do you want to say to him?"

"Thank you, Sam for giving me a chance when not many people would and thank you for letting me be a part of your family," he said with a small smile.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with him?"

"Sure, I'll be outside."

Tristan closed the door silently to see Chase and who he guessed with Camden coming down the hall. Camden had only been fourteen the last time Tristan saw her. Seeing her now was like seeing Rachel all over again. Her copper colored hair fell in ringlets to the middle of her back and her green eyes shimmered with fresh tears.

"Maddie should only be a few minutes," Tristan explained apologetically.

"That's fine, it's good to see you here," Camden said with a weak smile.

Trisan nodded as the door opened. Maddie looked stoic as she walked into the hall to let Chase and Camden go in. Tristan placed a hand on Maddie's back to lead her back up the hall to the waiting room. All they could do now was wait.

XXXX

Sam passed away within minutes of being taken off his machines. Olivia was the only one in the room because Tristan and the others felt like it was the right thing to do. Olivia came out of the room wiping her eyes and looking disoriented. Jonathan and Camden led her to a chair before her legs gave way on her. She collasped into the chair then started to shake uncontrollably. Maddie sat next to her and she put a comforting hand on her back.

Tristan slipped away quietly to give them some time alone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called home. It wasn't until the phone rang twice that he realized that it was almost midnight.

"Hello?" Rory whispered groggily.

"Why are you whispering?"

"The boys are in the bed with me," she said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"This is what we do when you're away. We've done it since Jake was two, if Maddie were here she'd be sleeping at the end of the bed. Is everything okay?"

"Sam died a few minutes ago. It's gonna be at least another four days before I come home."

"Did you bring one of your suits?"

"I did, just in case. I'll let you go back to sleep. Give the boys a hug and kiss for me."

"I will. Tell everyone that I'm sorry for their loss. I'll order some flowers for the funeral tomorrow."

"That would be nice. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too."

Tristan shut his phone and turned to walk back when he nearly collided with Chase. Tristan sighed before running a hand through his hair. The boy was built like a linebacker, he outweighed Tristan by a good twenty five pounds and even though Tristan was nearly a foot taller he had no doubt that Chase could take him down.

"Maddie's looking for you," Chase said gruffly.

"I was just calling Rory to let her know what had happened."

Chase shrugged indifferently and Tristan put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Chasen-"

Chase gave him a hard look; no one called him by his full name to his face because he didn't like it. Tristan sighed before starting again.

"Look Chase, I know that you had the least amount of time with Rachel of your siblings. You want to keep her legacy as a good daughter, sister, and mother in tact, I get that. But you can't possibly expect me to raise Maddie as a single parent for the rest of her life. I went through the same thing in my mid twenties, remember when my parents got divorced? I know that it's a different situation but my feelings towards the guy my mom ended up marrying were valid. I didn't want Ted thinking that he could horn in on my dad's role as Maddie and my niece and nephew's biological grandad."

"I didn't expect you to stay single forever, but I thought she would come around more often and want to be a part of this part of Maddie's life," Chase said with a sigh.

"Rory feels that she's intruding when I bring her down. She doesn't wan to step on anyone's toes. The last thing she wants to do is take Rachel's place in Maddie's life."

"Do you think you could ask her to come to the funeral? Mom wanted to ask you but she didn't know how to ask you."

"I'll talk to her," Tristan said with a nod.

Chase shoved his hands in his pockets before turning to walk away. Tristan sighed in relief, he thought that it would be harder to confront him. he was glad that he and Chase were on the same page.

XXXX

Tristan sat in the front row with Rachel's family while Rory sat in the row behind him with the boys. Olivia insisted that Rory bring them so that she could finally meet them. People were starting to come in and take their seats when Aiden started to get antsy. Rory pulled him into her lap and shushed him quietly.

"No, Momma, I want to sit with Daddy," he protested.

"I can take him," Tristan said quietly as the minister started.

Everyone stood as Olivia was led in by Jonathan and Chase and the rest of the family was acknowledged. The minister talked about Sam's time in the army before he married Olivia and their life together before Sam's brother came up to read the eulogy.

The service was over five minutes later and Jonathan and Chase along with two of their cousins carried the caseket down the aisle. Everyone filed out of the sanctuary silently and headed to their cars. Tristan's rental car was second in line after Olivia's and the hearse. The ride to the cemetary was silent except for the sounds of the boys playing in the back seat.

At the gravesite Rory and the boys were allowed to sit with Tristan and Maddie because there were a few extra seats. The service lasted only ten minutes and both of the boys held their hands over their ears when the guns were shot off in remembrance of a former military officer.

Lunch was held at Jonathan's and the boys were happy to have a few kids their age to play with. One of Jonathan's neighbors had offered to look after them so that Rory and Tristan wouldn't have to.

Tristan found them a place to sit while Rory went to get something to eat with Maddie. Maddie introduced her to a few pepole and they were pleasant and cordial when they learned that she was Tristan's wife. Most of the people had known Rachel and Rory had been worried that she would get a cold reception.

They were getting something to drink when Camden came up to them. She grabbed the extra plate of food and extra drink before leading the way through the crowd.

"Nice job making your pregnant wife get your lunch, genius," she said playfully as she set Tristan's plate and drink in front of him.

"Hey now, I offered to go get her something," he said with a light laugh.

"Uh huh, sure you did," Camden said with a smirk.

Rory sat in between Tristan and Maddie and Olivia sat on Maddie's other side.

"Congratulations are in order. How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks, we found out just before Christmas."

"I have to say that your boys are so polite and quiet," Olivia's sister complimented them.

"We had to bribe and gag Jake to make it happen," Tristan said dryly.

"Oh you and your sarcastic humor," Olivia said with a giggle.

"Thank you, we try," Rory said with a smile.

"And they both look exactly like Tristan, lets hope this one look like you, hmm?" Olivia's sister questioned.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed," Tristan said hopefully.

Rory smiled, glad that things were going so well. She had been worried that they wouldn't accept her and it felt good to know that they were being so warm and welcoming just like her family had been with Tristan and Maddie. She felt that it was important to be there for Maddie but she hadn't wanted to overstep her boundaries. Luckily, Tristan saw things the same way.


	16. The Long and Winding Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

_Five Years Later_

Five years had passed since Tristan and Rory had moved to North Carolina. They had lived within five miles of Olivia in Wilmington their first two years. After Olivia retired and moved to Ohio to be closer to Callen they settled down in Raleigh. The kids loved living so close to the beach and Rory had been able to find work fairly easily after staying home with their daughter Lilly for three years.

Maddie was days away from graduating high school and had recently been accepted to Vassar. Tristan couldn't believe that he had been a father for eighteen years. It seemed like just yesterday that he was comforting Maddie after having a nightmare. The days of chasing monsters from her closest with a flashlight were gone but now he had fourteen years of child rearing to get through.

Jake and Aiden had taken to the idea of having a little sister pretty easily. Lilly was a curious little girl like her older brothers and they were happy to indulge her and give her whatever she wanted. Lorelai marveled at how much Lilly reminded her of Rory and she was glad to know that there was not a Lorelai Dugray in the world; three Lorelai's in one family was enough.

Lorelai had sold her half of the Inn to Michele not long after Rory left for North Carolina. She and Luke live on Wrightsville Beach where Luke has opened another Luke's. With the boys out of the house and finding their own paths Loerlai and Luke now had time to focus on themselves; which was a change for them

Emily had died the year before of pancreatic cancer. Jess, Casey, Skylar, and Sean still lived in Stars Hallow where Jess and Casey ran the original Luke's. Skylar had had a cancer relapse at fifteen and was finally starting to feel like herself again. Jess and Casey want to keep her close to New York because that was where they felt the best doctors to help her were.

Tristan had opened his own law office and had a few partners. He wanted to keep things small so that he could spend more time at home. Rory worked for the largest newspaper in both of the Carolina's as a lifestyles reporter. They were both doing what they loved and felt like leaving New York was the right decision for their family.

The whole family was planning on attending Maddie's graduation. Rachel's mom and sister were driving down and planned to stay with Jonathan and Jess, Casey, and the kids were staying with Luke and Lorelai. Tristan and Rory were planning a suprise party for Maddie so Lorelai and Luke were going to take Maddie out to lunch while everyone else got everything ready.

On the day of Maddie's graduation the sky was so dark that it was almost black. Since it was an outdoor ceremony everyone was worried that it would be moved inside at the last minute. Maddie worried that it was a bad omen.

"You didn't know? It means that you're going to flunk out of college and you'll be stuck living with Dad and Mom for the rest of your life. You'll be a cat lady," Jake chided her.

"Dad!" Maddie said exasperatingly.

"Jake, come on; leave your sister alone. Give her a break," Tristan called from the other end of the house.

The ten year old ran down the hall laughing manically. Maddie scoffed before turning on her heel to go back to her room then slammed the door.

"It's another day in the Dugray house, nothing major," Tristan said to Rory as she stepped out of their bathroom.

"Who's tormenting who this time?"

"The usual suspect has taken aim at his older sister. Some days I want to buy that kid a shock collar," he said with a sigh.

"There is someone else we know who was twice as bad at that age," she reminded him.

Tristan scoffed as he pulled a tie from the closet. Rory took the tie from him and tied it for him before pressing her lips to his gently. She may not have known him as a child but she Megan, Bill, and his mom had told her horror stories of Tristan sneaking out, getting caught smoking and being brought home by the cops all before he was fifteen. He would make damn sure that Jake didn't end up like him.

XXXX

Tristan aimed his camera at Maddie as she stood in line waiting her turn to walk across the stage to get her diploma. The family was down in front so there was no chance that Maddie wouldn't see them as she got closer. Maddie crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue just as Tristan pressed the button to take the picture. He shook his head with a smile then showed the picture to Rory. She giggled before waving at Maddie who was passing them. Lilly reached a hand out for her from Lorelai's arms and Maddie touched hands with her, smiling sentimentally.

Less than a minute later Maddie was at the bottom of the stairs and the person ahead of her was walking across the stage.

"Madalynne Genevieve Dugray," the principle called.

Maddie walked across the stage slowly so that everyone could get pictures while Jake, Aiden, and Lilly made more noise than humanly possible. She held up her diploma to show them and Tristan quickly snapped a picture so that she wouldn't hold up the line. Since there were only one hundred and twenty five students graduating that year the ceremony only took an hour.

The dark clouds had passed through and the sun shone making for a beautiful afternoon. Maddie posed for pictures with her siblings then her parents and finally Olivia, Lorelai, and Luke before begging off to see her friends.

"Meet us at the car in half an hour," Lorelai instructed her.

"I will," she called over her shoulder as she ran, her open gown billowing behind her.

"You guys go ahead, you've got a lot to do," Luke said to Rory and Tristan.

Casey and Sean went with them while Jess and Skylar decided to go to lunch with the others. At the house Casey helped Rory decorate while Tristan went to pick up the cake. Rory was wrapping twinkle lights around the light posts that lined the driveway when Tristan pulled up. She had already hung the banner that she had designed herself on the porch. There was laughter and shouting from the back yard where the kids were playing with their dog Louie.

"Do you need any help?" he asked once he was out of the car.

"No, I'm almost done. Let me see the cake," she said brushing her hands together to wipe dirt off of them.

He flipped the lid and she nodded in approval.

"Did you get her favorite ice cream?"

"Coffee flavored Haggen-Daz," he said up a bag for her to see.

She kissed his cheek as he passed her to walk up the stairs to the house. Out back the boys were playing on the trampoline while Lilly played with the dog. Casey had strung streamers from the gate and tealight candles floated in the pool. There were fresh flowers on the table and balloons had been hung from the umbrella.

"Nice work Case," he said in approval.

"You don't the balloons are too much?"

"No."

Rory came out the sliding door to stand behind him. She slippped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his arm. He placed his hands on top of hers before turning his head to brush his lips to hers.

"Eww, Daddy!" Lilly said with a giggle.

"Remind yourself that she won't be this small forever. In ten years from now she'll probably be coming to tell us about her first kiss," Rory said softly.

"And then I'll have to buy another gun," he said flatly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Rory protested.

"I love you," he said tenderly.

"I love you too."

They watched the kids play knowing that it would onlly be the five of them soon. Tristan was apprehensive about letting Maddie go so far away for college. He knew that she was responsible and that he needed to trust her. She had a good head on her shoulders and rarely ever gave them trouble. She would be just fine.

XXXX

Maddie sat surrounded by her family and friends as her graduation party wound down. She had been surprised to find the brand new car with a ribbon and a giant name tag with her name attatched to it in the driveway when she got home. After taking her friends then her brothers and sister for a drive she finally remembered to thank her parents. The Ford Focus was a sensible, practicle, and reliable car that they felt would last her through college.

Lorelai and Luke had carried on the Gilmore tradition and had given her a string of pearls. Jess and Casey had given her money to go towards her trip to Florida with friends at the end of the summer.

Guests left in groups of two and three until the only people left were Lorelai, Luke, and Olivia. Maddie helped her mom and Lorelai clean up while Tristan, Olivia, and Luke sat on the patio. Tristan watched Maddie as she raked the yard free of debris, trying to remember where the time had gone.

"Watching your first graduate is always the hardest. Just don't do what I did," Olivia warned him.

"What did you do?" Luke asked.

"She uprooted her entire family and moved them here to be closer to John," Tristan said with a chuckle.

"You're not originally from North Carolina?"

"Lord no, I was a California girl until my son told me that he wanted to play basketball for UNC," she said with an exagerated eye roll.

"Was he any good?"

"He played for one season then decided that his heart wasn't in it. Luckily, we had the money to keep him there."

Maddie came to stand in between Tristan and Olivia and they both looked up at her lovingly. She sild into Tristan's lap like she had done so many times before as a child. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"For what?"

"For giving me everything that I needed, for knowing when to back away and when to listen."

"You're welcome Mads."

What she had said had given him the reassurance that he needed. After eighteen years of being a parent he finally felt that he was starting to get the hang of things. It wasn't how much money or attention you showered on your children that mattered. It was a culmination of little things that mattered most and they were the things that a child remembered and would pass on to their children. That was something worth remembering.


End file.
